Returning more than the relic
by Gothicpug
Summary: The qunari arrived in Kirkwall seeking their relic but sadly lost something else along the way. By chance, Hawk and her companions happen across the qunari's lost kin and are pleasantly surprised. OC/F!Hawk, OC/Arishok. rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Returning more than the relic.

chpt 1

based around the same time as "Black powder promise". I do not own anything Dragon age related, but the original character of Ocheeva is mine. This is purely for fun and I'm not getting paid…sadly….. anyways, this is my first DA2 fic, please be gentle ^^

xxxxxxxxxx

Hawk's unimpressed expression deepened, the corners of her mouth sagging into a slight frown.

"The Tal-Vashoth?"

"The Tal-vashoth. Are you up for some paid hunting?" Javaris Tintop asked. The dwarf had just revealed his plans to Hawk and her companions in the hope they would aid him.

It turned out the Tintop intended to carry out a courtesy in order to bargain with the qunari for their special black powder that Javaris claimed would explode and could be used by anyone, without the need for demons or magic of any kind.

"Your people must have something like this already?" Hawk questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Small things, shaped to crack faults, not shatter the earth. Plus, they're mostly lyrium." The dwarf replied. "Expensive, poisonous, the chantry controls it topside, the glow makes you a target, Problem after problem." He continued.

Hawk remained quiet as she listened to his argument, not sure whether she agreed or not.

"Magic is hard to market, but this stuff you can put in a bag."

"Sounds like you've made a bargain you cant keep." Hawk finally told Tintop flatly.

"Ah no one has vision anymore….alright. I'll go sweet talk the giant myself." javaris grumbled. "I hate being cod level with those Ox-men. Makes me wish I was stone-blind." He sighed. The armoured men behind him snickered and he shot them a glare over his shoulder.

"if you happen to find yourself along the wounded coast collecting Tal-vashoth heads, well, I'll be all smiles in their compound." javaris shrugged, crossing this arms over his chest, mirroring Hawk. "You might even find that woman of the Arishok's." He added absently, turning back to his camp.

"Woman? What woman?" Varric asked from behind Hawk. Javaris turned slightly, hardly hiding his grin.

"Oh its nothing really." He shrugged almost innocently. "Just rumours." the dwarf waved off his comment and moved to sit next to the fire. Hawk looked back at her companions. Varric, Anders and Fenris looked between each other before looking back to Hawk in silent agreement to press the dwarf for more. They wondered over to Javaris and began to probe for more information.

"What woman, dwarf?" Fenris asked.

Javaris glanced to him and shook his head. "It ain't nothing you should be worried about. There was just this rumour making the rounds is all."

"And this rumour would be about?" Anders asked, hoping to squeeze a little more out of him.

Tintop didn't answer straight away, instead, he picked up a bottle of something and sniffing the content, pulling a face of disgust and tossing it aside.

"Well, rumour has it, when the qunari landed, there was a little fracas." He started.

"Yea, so? We already know that." Varric snorted.

"Yea, so, with the qunari in such confusion and disarray, they lost some men overboard. I've heard more than once that one of the qunari they lost was some sort of pet for their Arishok. A woman at that."

Fenris's brow furrowed in skepticism.

"That's bull dwarf." He scowled. "Qunari don't have woman to themselves. Their culture isn't like ours and besides, they don't bring woman with them out of Par Vollen. They have little use outside of the qunari homeland."

Javaris rolled his eyes and shook his head again.

"Listen elf. I don't know squat about the qunari culture, I don't care much either. All I know is their Arishok's been pissy since they landed because they lost something of importance to him over the side of the ship. I don't care if it's a woman, a sword or a flaming war hound! I just want the black powder they have!"

the conversation ended abruptly there and Hawk, Fenris, Varric and Anders began their walk back down the hillside.

"Do you think its true?" Varric asked, a frown curving into his mouth.

"If it is, I have the greatest sympathy for her. Qunari or not. No one could have survived falling overboard in that storm, poor woman." Fenris mumbled quietly.

The others mumbled and muttered in agreement but soon silence fell over them as they made their way down the dirt path.

"Y'know…" Anders finally spoke. "Finding her, even just her remains and reporting it back to the qunari might help to ease any tensions. maybe help qunari-human relations. Make them allies and such."

Hawk glanced at him and said nothing, her gaze soon returning to the path as a plan formed in her head.


	2. Chapter 2

chpt 2

The next day, Hawk, Guard-Captain Aveline, Hawk's younger sister Bethany and Anders arrived in the docks early that morning, standing not far from the gates leading into the qunari compound. A large karasten stood guard at the right side of the wooden gates, eyeing the four closely.

"So now what? We cant just go in there and ask him about it. I'm pretty sure that would upset him." Bethany frowned.

"We need information to go on though. How else will we know what we're looking for otherwise?" Aveline replied, her eyes crossing Hawks face before sliding over to the Karasten at the gate thoughtfully.

"Well I suspect we're looking for a lone qunari woman Aveline…." Anders shot sarcastically at the guards-woman.

Aveline's green eyes seemed to grow dark and angry as she glared back at the mage. "And what, my dear Anders, does a qunari woman look like? Because I've never seen one. Have you?" she snapped back.

"Well I imagine we're looking for as woman with horns…" Anders muttered sheepishly. Aveline was a force to be reckoned with when angry.

The two continued to snap at each other for a short while longer before Hawk finally huffed. "Oh for the love of the maker! enough already. I'll just go ask the guard if he knows anything." And with that, she grabbed Bethany's hand, dragging the young apostate over to the karasten.

"Should we be doing this?" The younger Hawk sister asked as they neared the gates. The karasten visibly tensed as they got closer, his arms crossing over his painted chest and his head tilting back slightly as if to assess the situation before it actually occurred.

"What do you want Basra?" The qunari growled as Hawk and Bethany came to stand in front of him. He seemed quite unsettled by them being there, but held himself well.

"We wish to have an audience with your Arishok." Hawk said firmly, her sister slipping behind her as the qunari looked them over. Beth cringed and scowled.

"The Arishok will not see you bas. be gone." He said without missing a beat. Hawk's mouth hung loose for a moment or two before she regained her train of thought. She wasn't going to be dismissed so easily.

"Well…" She began again, crossing her arms over her chest. "If he wont see me, maybe you can help."

The karasten's face wrinkled up as a deep frown curved his mouth and his eyes narrowed. "you were told to leave basra. do as you are told or you will be made to."

Hawk's expression suddenly become stubbon as she glared at the karasten.

"I will not. Not until I get some information." She told him flatly.

"Qunari information is nothing to do with you. Leave!" the karasten demanded. It was then that Aveline and Anders came in as back up.

"As Guard-Captain, I request that you give us the information we seek. otherwise, get us someone who can." Aveline told the qunari firmly, but politely.

The karasten turned his focus to her, his expression unchanging even as he finally gave a slight bow of his head and turned to enter the gates, closing them behind him as he obviously went to get someone of higher authority.

"Well that was simple enough." Anders chuckled. "nice work Aveline."

"We're not friends Anders. so stop acting like it." Aveline snapped, giving him a sideward glance.

Anders's smile dropped and he shook his head. "I cant win with you, can I?"

"No."

"Wonderful. Just wonderful."

"Oh will you two just stop already!" Beth sighed, rubbing her temples with her slender fingers.

The qunari returned in little time, followed by an even larger, but odd looking qunari. the larger solider was slightly darker tanned, his white hair braided into short rows and strangely enough, lacked horns. his dark violet eyes seemed to burn as they fell upon the small group.

"You Bas trouble the Arishok's karasten. why?" He growled, a frown as dark as his eyes gracing his face.

"I am Kirkwall's Captain of the guard. I am here on official business." Aveline stepped towards him. "We wish to investigate the disappearance of one of your people."

The large qunari's eyes narrowed. "We are missing no one. Now go."

"That's not what we've heard…" Anders sang from behind the flame haired Captain.

"Anders!" Hawk snapped, stamping on his foot."

"Ouch! hey! That hurt!" He whined.

"Shut up then." Bethany hissed.

Once the mage was silent and brooding, Aveline continued.

"We have a report that you lost qunari when you landed." She opened her mouth to speak further when the hornless qunari held up his hand, silencing her.

"The only qunari we are missing are not qunari." He told her. The sight of the confused look in her eyes caused him to grumble in qunari and sneer. "They are Tal-vashoth. They are not qunari any longer once they desert the Qun. That is the way and they are the only one's we've lost since arrival."

"What about women? Did you lose any of those?" Bethany asked him innocently but soon cringed back behind Hawk as the Qunari gave her a thunderous glare.

"That is nothing to do with you Basra. That is an issue for the qunari only."

"So…you DID lose a woman then? yes? you didn't deny it." Anders smirked.

The hornless qunari growled, a look of frustration passing his features before he restrained himself. "Yes, fine. We lost the Arishok's Ocheeva but that is all! The Arishok has sent the beresaad out to search for her. That is all you need to know. Now be gone!" Without another word the Qunari turned and stormed off, snorting and muttering to himself as he went back through the gates.

"Well that was productive…." Anders quipped.

"shut up Anders." Aveline turned back to the group. "Listen. I have my duty to attend to now. Why don't you go see what you can find out about this…"Ocheeva"? Whatever it is, it might help us get on good terms with the qunari."

"And how are we meant to do that? The qunari wont speak to us again about it surely." Bethany shook her head. "I doubt we'll find any books on it either."

"We could always try Fenris?" Hawk suggested. " He seems to know a fair bit about the qunari."

xxxxxxxxxx

"An Ocheeva?" Fenris sat back in one of the large chairs in the home of his former master, wine bottle in hand. "The Arishok lost an Ocheeva?"

"Yes, but what is it?" Bethany asked, fidgeting at the table opposite him. Hawk reclined in the seat next to Fenris and Anders stood off to one side.

"I'm….not sure." The elf frowned before putting the bottle to his lips once more. "I've heard of the title, but I was never truly told what or who it was given to under the Qun."

"Well we know its a woman…." Hawk said absently, her gaze fixed on a spot on the floor.

The frown on Fenris's face seemed to deepen as he thought, still sipping at his wine.

"Qunari men and women have very different roles in the Qun. Men become soldiers, fighters. And women work in administrative roles. The Tamassrans, the ones that decide the role of a qunari in their society tend not to give the others role to the opposite gender. Because of this, women don't leave Par Vollen. They stay behind and take care of the land." Fenris sunk down in his chair and looked over at Hawk, confusion creasing his brow. "Why would they bring a woman with them? Maybe this Ocheeva role is something important. VERY important."

"That, or its just another name for a slave girl who has to wash the qunari's under garments." Anders snorted.

"I don't think they'd be too concerned if they lost a slave." Beth commented, looking over at Fenris. "Sorry."

"Either way. We should maybe take a look into it." Hawk stood and rolled her shoulders, her joints softly popping to her relief. "Where did the qunari's ship land?"

"The wounded coast" Anders confirmed.

"Then thats our first stop."


	3. Chapter 3

chpt 3

The small group left Fenris's mansion and headed for the wounded coast, arriving on the cliffs just before dusk. They hadn't come up against must resistance on the way, only encountering the occasional spider nest or raiders looking for shipwrecks.

It wasn't until they began heading down to the beach that they were stopped by a lone Qunari.

"No further human. Tal-vashoth control these passages." He warned from a distance.

Hawk stood her ground and watched the qunari carefully, her hands ready to reach for her weapon at anytime. "If your looking for trouble, you've just found it."

"I seek no trouble. I meant to warn you but you are no caravan. You are tracking." There was a moment of pause as he seemed to evaluate the situation. "The path ahead is littered with my kind. If you are as skilled as you look, it would please me if you killed them."

"Is this qunari courage?" Hawk snorted.

"I am not qunari…." He replied, almost sadly.

"Well you're no dwarf." Hawk quipped.

"Qunari are of the qun. I am tal-vashoth. So are the others, but they murder and steal and I wont. So I warned you. Now I will leave."

The Tal-vashoth turned to leave, causing Hawk to call after him, if only to stop him.

"If they have offended you so much, help me go after them." She offered.

"But I am worse." He called back. "They don't want to raise their swords for coin, so they murder and steal. They cling to honour they held under the qun. My sword means nothing. I will sell it and myself as mercenary. Qunari would say I am worse."

Hawk smirked, edging closer. "Sounds to me like a chance to prove otherwise."

"These are facts I cannot deny." He replied, unmoving.

"Seems to me that the last man standing gets the say on who is right or wrong."

"There is….an appeal to that. The leader of these Tal-vashoth, he is worth killing." The lone tal-vashoth agreed, his eyes shifting from Hawk to the ground for a moment before glancing back up.

"I will help you." He finally said. "The path to the camp is obvious, human, I will meet you there." And with that, the Tal-vashoth walked back up the sandy path towards the campsite.

"I don't think its the best idea letting him loose like this…" Anders muttered.

"Would you rather he remained with the Tal-vashoth and added to their numbers mage?" Fenris shot back with a glare.

"Oh don't start you two." Bethany frowned. "We have other things to think about right now. C'mon Hawk. Lets get up there." The young mage joined her sister as they headed in the same direction as the tal-vashoth.

Sounds of fighting became louder as the four moved up the path. They drew their weapons and rushed forward, rounding the corner of the rocks and were met with a sight indeed.

Tal-vashoth bodies lay about on the sand while their still living comrades continued their fighting against one lone figure. The tal-vashoth that had met Hawk at the bottom of the path lay to one side, covered in his own blood and a gaping hold in his chest.

"Ataash Qunari!" came a roar from the middle of the fighting and Bethany let out a squeal as she dove to the floor, narrowly missing being hit by a flying axe. A tal-vashoth head hit the floor and rolled, bumping into Anders foot, causing him to jump back in disgust.

"What in the maker's name is going on?" Hawk murmured in amazement as he continued to watch.

As tal-vashoth after tal-vashoth was cut down, the assailant became clearer.

A young woman, around the same age of Bethany dodged and weaved to avoid rival blows, her own landing heavily against the chest of a tal-vashoth, the matching axe to the one that had nearly hit Bethany cut through his flesh and bone, splattering bloody across her face, body and hair, her braided chestnut hair quickly becoming slick as the blood clung to it.

The last of the tal-vashoth was felled with a strike to the face with the flat face of the axe, his body tumbling to the sand.

The woman stood in the middle of the carnage, panting softly and her bright green eyes dilated. The fresh blood of the betrayers was scattered across her tanned skin, mixing with the strangely familiar red war paint designs that decorated her body. Her leather trousers were torn and well worn and also covered in blood.

Her upper body was bare apart from leather straps that crossed her chest, hiding her modesty. She worn very little actual armour, apart from the black and red greaves, boots and gloves, all marked with the qunari house of Tides heraldry.

"Ataash varin kata." She was heard to murmur softly, her eyes fluttering over the dead before reaching Hawk and the others. They all stared at each other in silence for several moments, the young woman's soft pants and the sound of the sea only breaking that quiet.

"Shanedan." The woman said finally, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. Taking a couple of large

gulps of air, she began to move toward Hawk, her hands still gripping her axe tightly. "You unsuspecting Bas would have been their next victims." She added, motioning to the dead tal-vashoth.

"Well." Hawk smirked, mostly out of amazement. "You were a welcomed and most unlikely hero."

The woman gave a gentle shrug and went to retrieve the matching partner of her axe, fastening them to the straps on her back and turning back to the group.

"I am no hero basra. I am carrying out a duty. One I must continued despite my current predicament."

"A duty?" Fenris questioned. "You carry the markings and insignia of the Qun. You wouldn't happen to be the Arishok's Ocheeva would you?"

The woman gave him a long, hard look before her face lost all tension and a smile spread across her lips, as if she had been relieved.

"I am the Ocheeva you speak of. I was thrown overboard in the storm that brought us here as I tried to save my brothers." She confirmed. "You have been seeking me, Bas?"

"For your Arishok, yes." Hawk told her. Bethany got to her feet and came to stand next to her sister.

"My kadan sent you?" Ocheeva's eyes light up and her body lurched.

"The Arishok is your kadan?" Fenris cocked an eyebrow and crossed his arms over his chest. Hawk and Beth looked between the elf and the qunari in some confusion.

The Ocheeva visibly blushed, her cheeks flaming but her eyes remained fixed on the elf. "That…is not a concern of yours elf. Just return me to my brothers."

"That'll have to wait." Anders called from behind the main group. "It's getting dark. Maybe we should make camp and then head back in the morning." the mage shifted his weight to lean on his staff.

"I agree….for once." Fenris muttered, glaring at Anders.

The Ocheeva's eyes caught sight of Anders and studied him with a hard stare.

"What?" He asked, noticing her staring.

"Why do you still have your tongue mage?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chpt 4

The Ocheeva sat cross legged next to the fire, her axes in her lap as she cleaned them with the same love and tenderness one would a child. Anders watched her closely from the rim of his cup of wine.

"Well you certainly weren't what we expected." He commented absently.

"And what exactly were you expecting Bas saarebas?" The young woman retorted in kind without looking up from her task.

"Well, a qunari for starters." The mage replied, sipping his wine.

"I am a qunari." She answered.

"Er…No. No you're not." He snorted. "I mean, ok, you dress like a qunari. You speak like a qunari, you fight like a qunari and you have that weird higher-than-thou attitude, but you're not a qunari. You're just a very good human impersonation of one."

The Ocheeva scowled and glared at Anders, her green eyes burning in the camp fire.

"I am a qunari! I always have been and always will be." She spat at him. "Basra Vashedan."

"What?" Anders scowled, looking to Fenris. "What did she just say to me?"

"She called you foreigner trash." The white haired elf answered him flatly, picking up his cup to drink.

Anders sat back on the log he was perched on, a disgruntled look on his face.

"Now thats just rude."

"It was just as rude of you to question my heritage bas!" Ocheeva snapped back.

"I questioned it because you're not a qunari!"

The air suddenly turned thick as the Ocheeva went to rise. "Wait." Fenris intervened. He looked over at Anders and sneered.

"She is of the Qun. That makes her a qunari." He turned his gaze toward the Ocheeva who seemed very put out.

"What the ignorant mage meant was, you are not kossith. They are the only members of the Qun we have met so far." Anders gave a irritated noise.

The Ocheeva gave a nod in understanding and returned to cleaning her axes. "I know my parentage is not….typical….But I have more in common with the Qunari you know than the people that share my blood." She Offered quietly.

"What does what mean?" Beth asked her.

"I was raised by the Kossith, under the teachings of the Qun. As far as I and they are concerned, I am a sister to them, not by blood, but by the Qun." Bethany nodded and stared down at the fire.

"What about your parents?" It was Hawk's turn to question the young woman. There was a long pause before Ocheeva answered, as if she was thinking over what to say.

"My parents, I have been told, were merchants. They traveled the lands selling their goods…" She gave a soft sigh and began to clean the other axe. " The were in Seheron when I was born. Because of that, they stayed there longer than usual and got caught in a battle between the Qunari and the Tevinter Imperium. I was only a few months old when they were killed. I was found by the qunari soldiers and they took me back to their ship. In the Qun, nothing and no one are wasted. I was taken back to Par vollen and was brought up by the Tamassran like all qunari children. The only difference was, I was not planned."

"Planned?" A confused scowl crossed Hawk's face.

"Under the Qun all children are planned. The Tamassran choose who their parents will be. They choose when they will be conceived and when they will be born. The Tamassran plan a qunari's life before it has even started. However, I was a stray. The odd one that the soldiers brought back with the other converts, only my eduction would take longer than any adult convert."

"I suppose…"Fenris thought his words through carefully. "That is why you fight. Qunari woman are strictly not allowed to fight under the Qun. You however, didn't have the plans all worked out for you, right?"

The Ocheeva nodded.

"When adult coverts are taken into the Qun, they no longer need a life plan from the Tamassran. They just seek enlightenment and are given a new path to make their own. Children however are harder for the Tamassran to place because their life has hardly begun. They do not need enlightenment, so their education and teachings in the Qun are harsher in order for the Tamassran to be able to find them their chosen path. I was a perfect example of this. Qunari children are evaluated constantly throughout their lives. I missed the first few evaluations, so the Tamassran struggled to place me. As I grew older, I became….restless. I was not hugely academic, which in the Qun, women are required to be. But at the same time, I was not stupid either. It was just my talents lay elsewhere."

"In fighting?" Beth rested her chin on the heel of her hand as she listened intently.

"When my final few evaluations came to pass, the Tamassran were…..frustrated….with me to say the least. So, they evoked a special rite. They handed me a weapon and told me, "Use it. Prove you can be useful to the Qun." So I used it. And well. I fought my way through my teachers and then the tal-vashoth and earned the title of Ocheeva. It means 'One who was chosen for a different path.'" She blushed slightly again, the pink of her cheek soft against her tanned skin. "That is how I came to stand by the Arishok's side as his kadan."

"You fought your way into his affections?" Hawk smiled and lazed back on the ground.

"Sound familiar to you?" Beth laughed softly to her sister.

"The Arishok is the warlord. If a solider becomes greater than their purpose, He is one of the first to know. I was taken back to Seheron soon after gaining my title and weapons, in order to take my first taste of battle." She smiled and her eyes seemed to zone out as she thought back. "The battle against the Tevinter Imperium was hard and brutal, it was then I knew my path in the Qun was right. I was the odd soldier, Human and a woman, so I was already being closely watched by all. In my sweet victory with my brothers, the Arishok became familiar with my title. That was all that was needed."

"I was given my duties after returning to Par Vollen. I was specially requested by the Arishok, so I became what you would consider a bodyguard."

"And that allows a lot of time together huh?" Anders smirked round his cup.

The Ocheeva gave him a disgusted look and glared at him harder than before.

"You Bas and your strange and inappropriate comments irritate me. I do not understand what you properly mean by what you just said, but I can probably figure it out and I can assure you that you are very wrong. Qunari have more restraint and more formal ways of doing what you are insinuating."

An awkward silence fell over the camp as the mage and the qunari glared at one another. Fenris closed his eyes and sipped his wine, doing his best to ignore the situation. Hawk and Beth looked between each other in wonderment before the older Hawk sister sat up.

"Anders, stop offending our company. please?"

"I was just saying-"

"Yes? Well don't!" Hawk snapped and lay back again. The apostate made another noise of aggravation and sat in a sulk on his log. Bethany watched him from across the fire.

"Your being very childish Anders." She commented, smirking softly.

"Childish? How am I being childish?" He retorted.

"Oh stop it already!" Fenris ground out through gritted teeth. Another awkward silence fell upon them once more. Anders refilled his cup and sat in a sulk, glaring at the fire. Bethany rummaged through a pack, her brow furrowed as she searched and Hawk lay back, her head propped against a rock, she too, like Anders, watched the fire. Fenris sat in perfect silence, his eyes closed and his fingers knitted together with his arms propped on his knees. The Ocheeva returned to her work, softly buffing the blade of her Axe.

The rest of the night was relatively uneventful. Everyone took to their bedrolls, apart from Fenris and the Arishok's woman.

'May I ask a question of you elf?" Ocheeva braced herself against the face of a rock on the hillside just above their camp.

"You may." He replied, still unmoved from his earlier position.

"You seem very knowledgeable of the Qun. May I ask how?"

Fenris's mouth twitched at the corners into a gentle smile. "By all means ask. But it is a question most personal."

"As so many here say, an eye for an eye. I shared my story. enlighten me with your own." She pushed, crouching down to peer at him. Fenris's eyes focused on the fire, his mind running over her words and his smile became clearer.

"Telling us your story was your choice Ocheeva. But I will tell you this, in light of everything." He looked up at her finally. "Like you, I was born in Seheron. Or so I believe."

"You do not remember?"

"No."

The two were quiet for a moment before Fenris continued.

"I know little of my former life. My memories were taken when I was given these markings. But I have visited Seheron with my former master. I learnt much, discreetly of course."

"Of course." The young woman jumped down from her rock and walked to him, kneeling next to the fire, its soft glow reflecting in her green eyes. The elf casually noted the glisten on her tanned skin.

"You're people have a lot of ideals I can agree with."

"The qunari simply wish to gain knowledge and keep order."

"Yes." Fenris agreed. "From what I've seen with my master, when you are not warring, the qunari have are pretty simple and efficient."

"We are efficient in war too." she smiled, glancing over at him. "It is second nature to the Arishok."

"I assume it would be." The white haired elf chuckled. "It is the reason he is the Arishok, is it not?"

Ocheeva nodded, a fond smile on her lip as her eyes returned to the fire.


	5. Chapter 5

Chpt 5

"Hawk!" Varric called, pushing his way through the crowds as he spotted the group re-entering the city. The dwarf quickly made it to her side.

"Hey Hawk." He grinned, walking beside her.

" greetings Varric. Are you well?" She smiled, looking down at him as they walked.

"Well enough I suppose. Got into a little trouble last night with Bartrand outside the hanged man." He mentioned, shaking his head.

"I thought he'd be too busy with this whole deep roads plan to be getting into trouble." Bethany said from the other side of Hawk.

"This is Bartrand we're talking about sunshine." The dwarf chuckled. "The guy takes any opportunity he can to cause trouble, knowing I have to clear it up for him."

The streets in high town were crowded worse than usual, what with it being market day and all. The group weaved through the people, receiving the occasional greeting or glare from the templars as Bethany and Anders passed.

"Hawk." Aveline nodded as she passed by on her rounds. Hawk gave a respectful nod back.

"So, how'd things go on the wounded coast? Do you think we can get Javaris off our case now? He's been bugging me something terrible since you left." Varric grumbled.

"I'm sure you talked your way out of it." Hawk smirked.

"Of course, but theres only so much a man can take when you have someone coming into your place of sanctuary every night, all night, and talking about the endless possibilities of explosive powder…."

"He visited you at the hanged man then I see." Anders chuckled.

Varric shook his head in dismay and sighed. "Please just tell me you killed the tal-vashoth for him?" His tone was almost begging.

"We didn't." Bethany smiled. "She did." She pointed to Ocheeva who walked quietly beside them. Varric looked round the sisters, his eyes studying her finally toned body, tanned skin and remarkably soft features, a slow grin spreading across his face.

"Well Hello." He purred.

Ocheeva simply glanced at him, an amused smirk playing her lips. "Shanedan." She returned his greeting.

Varric glanced from Hawk, to Ocheeva and back again, only just managing to not trip on baskets laid out by the merchants in the market square.

"And where, pray tell, did you find this lovely lady?"

"The wounded coast. Killing tal-vashoth and covered in blood." Hawk shrugged.

The dwarf's smile dropped at the prospect. "Covered in blood?"

"Covered in blood." Hawk repeated with a smile. "This, Varric, is the woman the qunari lost." Varric's eyes widened in wonderment. He too had expected her to look like the qunari at the compound. Instead, she was just a normal, and somewhat pretty, looking woman. However, she was covered in a mix of war paint, smeared by the swim to shore and slightly faded and fresh, presumably, tal-vashoth blood. The people around them watched her in with a mix of disgust and horror. It was doubtful they truly knew what she was, or who, but either way she was odd looking in such a upper class part of town.

"Tal-vashoth are traitors. They abandon everything they are born to do in order to satisfy lusts, urges and temptations they do not consider under the Qun." Ocheeva told them firmly as the group turned the corner and headed down the steps. "They have to die for this. Their blood I wear as a testament of their death and as a warning to others who would ever consider leaving the Qun."

"I did wonder why you hadn't washed…." Anders murmured.

"And I have wondered why you still have your tongue mage." She retorted. "When all you use it for is to spit venom."

"Agreed…" Fenris piped up.

"Even the templars are not cruel enough to remove mage's tongues." Anders bit back in anger.

"Then your templars are unwise. The practice is more efficient than locking them away in a tower, left to their own devices. I believe they escape often, yes?"

Anders bristled, his face contorting into an ugly snarl. "Mage's are entitled to live free. They escape because they want that freedom. They are taken from their homes, families, loved ones and locked away…in THAT!" He shoved a finger in the direction of the Gallows. Ocheeva followed his finger and stilled, her eyes fixated on the huge building rising above the others in the market square. She could see the point the mage was making. compared to the beautiful marble buildings in Par vollen, with the jungle surrounding them, the gallows looked foreboding and isolated as it sat in the middle of the lake.

She shook her head, braid quivering with the movement and her round gold earrings clinking together as her head moved. "Bas saarebas. I must agree. This place, it is sinister in appearance…" She turned to look at him, a fierceness returning to her eyes. "But the mages here, they are dangerous. They have no Arvaarad to keep them from evil. They are free to plan and whisper evils to one another because of this 'freedom' you protest they should have. If that building is how the templar's handle them, then so be it. Let them be locked away from the world and keep others safe in doing so."

The apostate was soon reaching for his staff in anger, his eyes rimmed with blue. Hawk recognised the sudden arrival of Justice and jumped forward, grabbing Anders and dragging him down a back ally along with Varric and Bethany.

"Anders! snap out of this!" Bethany begged, clutching his arm.

"Anders cannot hear you." Justice boomed. "I am justice."

"Justice! Leave!" Hawk snarled. "You are not needed here! And your actions are putting Anders and Bethany in danger!" she drew her blade, holding it ready. "Let Anders take back his control…NOW!"

Back in the main Street, Ocheeva and Fenris stood watching the ally closely for any sign of trouble.

"You may want to watch your words around that one." Fenris warned, his eyes falling back to Ocheeva. "He is no normal mage."

Ocheeva's gaze turned from the ally, back to Fenris.

"What is he?"

"He is an abomination." The elf let the word slip from his lips as if it was sickening to even think about.

"Then… He should not be living." Ocheeva's green eyes burned and her mouth twisted into a scowl. "Sadly, it is not my role."

xxxxxxxxx

Ocheeva's demeanour changed dramatically once they reached the docks. On their walk through Kirkwall, she'd remained reserved, quiet. Only speaking when spoken to. Hawk had thought back to the Qunari she'd seen guarding outside the compound and how they had acted in the same manner. They spoke little, if at all and despite their very intimidating appearance, they seemed reluctant to actually make any threatening move. Ocheeva's silent manner reflected that, leading Hawk to wonder if it was just the way of the Qun.

However, That all changed as they began to walk down the steps leading to the stronghold of the Qunari. She began to become restless as they neared, edging forward until she was leading the group. Her chest puffed up and her back straightened as if displaying and the fierce burn returned to her eyes.

Hawk and the others struggled to keep up with her as they reached the bottom of the steps and Ocheeva practically ran to the gates, barking something at the Karasten on guard in qunari. The qunari soldier's eyes bulged in surprise and he opened the gates without protest, the group following close behind. Once inside, Ocheeva seemed to bristle with life. A confidence came over her, her head held high as she walked. The other qunari stopped whatever they were doing and watched her, some following her off to the sides as she approached the rise of steps where Tintop stood, wringing his hands nervously. He eyed the young woman, war paint, blood and all, a look of confusion crossing his features briefly before shaking it off and looking back to Hawk as she moved to join him and Ocheeva.

"Ah! My right hand arrives…" The dwarf turned back to one of the karasten stood above him. "summon your Arishok. The bargain is done."

As the karasten went to move, Ocheeva called to him, their language flowing for her lips in a smooth succession. He paused and listened before bowing his head and returning to his duty in reporting to the Arishok.

Hawk took her position between Javaris and the young qunari woman.

"About time you showed…." Tintop muttered. "I've been here hours…."

Almost immediately, the karasten returned, followed by a larger, much more dominant looking qunari. He stood at least a head taller than the others, his horns longer and decorated with bands of gold. White hair flowed over his shoulders and round his horns looking almost silk-like in the light. He too, like the other qunari and the Ocheeva, was painted in red, but not as extensively as his shoulders were protected by huge armoured shoulder pads, The qunari house of Tides heraldry painted on the red leather.

The giant stopped mid stride, his haunting silver eyes scanned the faces of the people stood in front of him causing Hawk to shudder under her armour. Finally, his gaze met Ocheeva's and there was a long pause. It felt like a lifetime before the Arishok broke eye contact and seated himself on the carved seat at the head of the steps.

"Ataash Qun, Arishok." Ocheeva took the first few steps towards him before kneeling and bowing her head. "Shanedan kadan."

Hawk glanced between the Arishok and Ocheeva, noting the twitch of a grin that turned the corners of the young woman's lips. Ocheeva looked up again catching the ever-so-slight gesture the Arishok gave, motioning her to come closer. She ascended the steps without the need to be told outright and sat down on the very top step, beside the Arishok's leg, her attention turning back to those at the bottom of the steps.

" Arishokost. Maaras Shokra. Anaam essam Qun." The white haired Fenris stepped forward. the rest of the group and Tintop stared in amazement.

"The Qun from an elf? The madness of this…place." The Arishok's voice held a tint of amusement, under the heavy baritones.

Hawk looked to fenris discreetly. "Friend of yours?"

"Friend of no one." The elf replied lowly.

"yes well.." Tintop pushed himself forward once more. "That said, I'm here to report that your hated tal-vashoth were felled, one and all, right?" he asked, looking over his shoulder to Hawk. She nodded and the Dwarf grinned with a new found confidence. "Yes they were. So, I'm ready to open negotiations for the explosive powder, like we agreed." He added, wringing his hands once more.

the silence in the compound was eerie and unsettling. Bethany shifted from one foot to the other accidentally nudging Varric. The dwarf glanced up at her, seeing her nervous expression. He casually slipped his hand into hers. Bethany jumped and snapped her head round to see and was met with Varric's gentle smile. The young mage smiled back and gave his hand a squeeze.

"No." The Arishok's final answer was short and sharp.

"He's not getting it." Javaris scowled and hissed to Hawk. "Make your chatty elf say something!"

Hawk's eyes wondered to Fenris. "Any insight that would help?"

"Qunari do not abandon a debt. I humbly request clarification from the Arishok." Fenris looked up at the Arishok on his throne.

The Arishok's expression changed little as he shifted from leaning on his knees, backward, his head back slightly as he inspected the elf.

"I have a growing lack of disgust for you." He purred, leaning forward again. "The Dwarf imagined the deal for the gaatlok. He invented a task to prove his worth when he has none." The qunari warlord told the elf. Absently, the Arishok's hand moved from his knee to Ocheeva's hair, finding and toying with a few loose strands as she leant into his touch.

Javaris's mouth opened, as if to speak when fenris interrupted.

"Then we have wrongly asserted ourselves in your affairs. Would you have us kill this Dwarf?"

The bearded dwarf to Fenris's left suddenly paled. "Wait…W-what now?"

"If you faced tal-vashoth, then he is not worthy of dying to you, as he was not worthy of dying to them." The Arishok growled, his silver eyes narrowing in the darkness around them. "But you. _You_ keep good company." He addressed Hawk. "Let him live. And leave."

"You may want to take this opportunity to go." Hawk informed Javaris with an icy cold politeness.

"But…he has to sell! It's a product! People want it." Javaris argued, refusing to leave.

"There is no profit in empowering those not of the Qun." The Arishok scowled. The hand toying with ocheeva's hair suddenly tightened and the woman sat at his feet tensed. "The means of creating the gaatlok is ours alone. It shall only be dispensed only to our enemies…in the _traditional _manner."

At the bottom of the steps, Javaris had turned red, either from frustration, anger or embarrassment. "You…are a frustrating people." He snapped at the qunari. "And your fired!" He continued to rant at Hawk as he turned to leave, muttering under his breath.

Hawk, Fenris, Bethany, Anders and Varric watched the dwarf leave the karasten parting for him as he pushed through.

"You will leave too human." When Hawk turned back, the Arishok was on his feet. Ocheeva still hadn't moved and watched intently. "Thank you…for returning the Ocheeva. But there is no more coin for you here." With that, he sat back down.

"Arishok?" Ocheeva's voice was soft a she touched his leg. The giant qunari glanced at her but did not remove her hand. Ocheeva looked between him and Hawk, as if carefully planning her words.

"The human returned me to you and my brothers." she bit her lip and looked up into the silver eyes of one of the triumvirate.

"And she has my thanks." The Arishok told her firmly. "She needs no more kadan."

Ocheeva looked down, her eyes searching the floor for a response. As if seeing her struggle, the Arishok gently cupped her chin and pulled her face up to look at him. "what causes you to struggle kadan?"

"I…." Her brow creased as she thought. "I wish to repay her myself."

"You're duty is to me, Ocheeva. you know this." The Arishok told her quietly.

"I know. I know my Arishok." She replied desperately. "I just wish to aid her in her endeavours and it would benefit the Qun too with the knowledge I would gain."

The idea caused the Arishok to pause. His eyes turned to the floor as he processed what she was saying. It was a long pause before he finally spoke again, looking down at Hawk who still stood at the foot of the steps.

"The Ocheeva's duty in life was to remain with me. Her asking to be excused from her duty is a serious matter human." releasing Ocheeva's face, her sat back once more. "But, seen as I find myself in….unusual circumstances….I will allow her to accompany you human, in repayment for bringing her back to me. But. I must know what she intends to do and where she intends to go. I will expect her back unwounded and I will send her brothers to collect her when she returns. I wish to know she is safe." beside him, Ocheeva beamed but the smiled dropped as his attention turned back too her. "This is the duty of the Beresaad, Ocheeva. I will allow it this once, but I request you talk with the Ben-hassrath once we return to Par vollen."

Ocheeva barely hid her grimice. "Yes Arishok."

"You can return here and request the aid of the Ocheeva when needed human. Now leave. My patients has been tried enough today." The Arishok's words did not fall on deaf ears and Hawk began to make her way to the gate, glancing back once to see the Arishok raise and move back into his chambers, Ocheeva following close behind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chpt 6

"Your warpaint is smeared, your armor is worn and you look bedraggled. I suggest you bathe." The Arishok eyed Ocheeva closely as they walked through the passages under the compound, moving through the mass hall, of sorts, and onward towards the Arishok's private quarters.

"I was at sea for a day or so after the storm, my Arishok. The salt water warped the leather and clung to my hair and skin." Ocheeva replied.

Ahead of them in the passage was a huge door with two karashok's standing guard. Neither moved as the Arishok pushed at the door, opening it just wide enough for his hulking figure to get through the doorway. Ducking his head slightly, so not to catch his horns on the door frame, he entered the room, Ocheeva following after him with a wave to one of the qunari stood on guard.

"We expected you dead. I sent men out to retrieve your weapons so we could morn." The Arishok said. Ocheeva closed the door and turned to watch him as he stood at a table on the other side of the room. Methodically, he removed piece after piece of jewelery and decorations. Every piece was placed neatly on the table top, the Arishok occasionally adjusting an item in order to make it sit straight.

"I collected the others weapons. sadly I could not carry them with me. I will return to the coast when I have the opportunity and collect them." Ocheeva sighed and moved to stand beside the Arishok. Her small hands slipped under his shoulder pad and began to skilfully unfasten it. With great care, she loosened it and helped to slip it off his shoulder, before going over to a nearby stand and placing the shoulder protection there, along with his boots and belts. She did the same with the other side, lovingly running her hand over the leather as she placed it on the stand.

"I didn't expect that many tal-vashoth on the coast…" Ocheeva absently muttered.

"There were many?" She jumped as the Arishok questioned her. She hadn't expected him to hear.

"um…there were…a few more than I had thought. when I got to shore, I found the bodies of my brothers that had made it to land, but had fallen to the tal-vashoth. There were more traitors than brothers of the Qun. We were out numbered."

"And yet…" The Arishok slipped off his own gloves and flexed his fingers, claws and all. "You fought your way through them. Alone. I did not realize you were capable for such."

"One tal-vashoth is like another." She told him. "They do not differ and all must die. I have fought enough in my short time in this world to know what is able to fell them with ease." She smiled softly and began to remove her own armor.

In moments, the Arishok was in front of her, his hands delicately pulling on the fastenings of her clothes.

"Your will is strong Kadan. I have little doubt that had you died, you would have died honorably."

Ocheeva's smile grew, a light blush colouring her cheeks. "I would hope for nothing more my Arishok."

Once her armour had been removed, Ocheeva helped the Arishok out of his leather pants and he helped her in return. When both were naked, the Arishok motioned for her to follow him as he pulled back a curtain. Behind the red cloth, hung from the ceiling, there was a large wooden bath tub. It was easily large enough for the Arishok and the much smaller Ocheeva. It was already filled and steaming as The Arishok stepped in first, inhaling sharply with the burning sensation before rolling his shoulders and sinking down.

Ocheeva dipped her toe in warily and winced at the heat. Kossith skin was tough and it took a lot to course pain, but Ocheeva was not Kossith and the water stung her skin painfully. Glancing over at the Arishok, she found him watching her, his head rested back against the edge of the tub, his horns just about hovering off the floor as his head rested backward, and his arms stretched out around each side. Steeling herself, Ocheeva stuck her whole leg into the water again, her skin screaming in pain, but she ignored it and sunk in like the Arishok had.

"I will not scold you." The large male qunari quietly quipped. Ocheeva shivered with the burning sensation and tried to keep eye contact.

"I…I do not understand Kadan."

"I will not scold you for asking to cool the water. I understand your difference Kadan. you know this."

Ocheeva bit her lip and looked down into the misty water, stray herbs and leafs floating on the surface. The Arishok lazily rolled his head to the side and called out an order. within moments, another qunari appeared with two large buckets, one in each hand. He quickly and silently neared the tub and dumped the water in, soothing the heat some.

As quickly as the qunari had arrived, he was gone again, bowing to the Arishok as he left. Ocheeva sighed in relief but frowned as she glanced down at her skin, seeing the red burn that covered her shoulders.

"See?" The Arishok purred lowly. "You have burned yourself now." He reached over the edge of the tub to a small plate and picked up a pale looking cloth. Dipping it into the water, he edged closer to the smaller woman and gently ran it over her shoulder. She hissed and gritted her teeth, but remained still. The Arishok continued to clean her, turning her slightly to wash the blood and war paint from her neck and chest before moving to her shoulders and back.

Letting go of the cloth, the Qunari leader slipped his fingers into her braid and released it, allowing the chestnut hair to cascade down her back and over her shoulders. Ocheeva hid her blush under her hair as the Arishok's fingers did not instantly leave her locks, instead, choosing to stroke through it affectionately.

"You need to speak up more." He said quietly. "You know I will not deny you such a simple request." Ocheeva nodded and turned to face him.

The Arishok sat back to his original position, his hand finally leaving her hair. Ocheeva smiled and took the cloth as it floated in the red tainted water.

"You enjoy the water at this temperature, my Arishok. As long as you are happy, I shall be." She shrugged and moved closer to her Kadan. Without hesitation, as if she'd done it a hundred times before, she pressed the cloth to his barrelled chest and ran it over his skin, much like he'd done to her. His war paint ran like rivers as the water smeared it and caused it to bleed into the bath.

Her every movement was watched closely by silver eyes. The cloth was soft and warm against the Arishok's muscles and he easily relaxed, the tension from that day draining away along with his worry, now that his Ocheeva had been returned to him in one piece.

A smile touched Ocheeva's lips as she did her duty, caring for the Arishok. The Warlord's eyes closed as he allowed his guard down. it was a pleasure that had been denied him since losing Ocheeva and he felt tired because of it.

"You've been over thinking, my Arishok." Ocheeva said quietly, dropping the cloth and running her hands over his shoulder and biceps. the Arishok gave a gentle noise of approval and rolled his shoulders.

"My role means I must think for all those under my command." He sighed.

"I know Kadan." Her hands traced his neck muscles and her fingers toyed with the loops of gold hanging from his ears. "But you've been worrying about me." Her voice softened to just above a whisper. "You shouldn't Kadan. You knew I'd return to you."

The Arishok's eyes opened and focused upon her. Her face was so close to his own. Her eyes shone in the little light that came in through a small side window. She was smiling as she rested against his chest, the little gold monroe piercing on her top lip glittered in the light as she smiled.

"I shall always have worry for you Kadan. No matter how capable you are at looking after yourself." He reached a clawed hand out of the water and ran his thumb across her cheek. "I wish for you to sleep in my bedding tonight. I have missed you and I fear you will be cold in the unpleasant whether."

He was right , of course. Compared to Par Vollen, the whether in Kirkwall was horrible. The Qunari and Ocheeva had come from a place where the sun shone brightly, warming all who lived in the dense jungle. Nights were always warm, even in winter when the night air only became as cold as a southern summer.

"I accept, My Arishok." Ocheeva's finger traced his jaw and then his lips. "Out there, on the coast. The weather was bitter. The wind bit into my skin and the morning cold chilled me to the bone. It will be welcomed to sleep in warm furs."

In uncharacteristic playfulness, the Arishok nipped at her fingertips and the woman on his chest giggled. It was only in private that he truly allowed him to show such affection and lack of self restraint. As was the way of the Qun. It was simply unacceptable in front of others, especially for one like the Arishok whose strength and strict lifestyle was meant as an example for the men in his command. Because of his role, it was made clear that there was very little for him in the way of pleasure. As was the burden of being one of the Triumvirate. He was not alone however. The other two pillars, The Arigena and The Ariqun were in the same position. However, to the Arishok, it seemed like they had it easy. Neither were required to leave their homeland like himself. Neither had the pain of being alone and across the sea. For years, he'd accepted the loneliness, as it was part of his role, using it to push himself in battle and to sharpen the skills that made him adept in the art of war.

But then, about eight years ago, Ocheeva had joined the ranks of his army.

He'd been present at the meeting with the Tamassran when they'd discussed the little human. He had to be there. It was his army they planned to put her into. The Arishok remember it all very clearly, mainly because he'd been outraged by the very idea. Ocheeva's had been known to the qun in the past. There were scrolls and stories about them, spanning throughout Qunari history but they were extremely rare. Just rare enough that when one did appear, be it qunari or of another race who had joined the qun, they were frowned upon. Most cultures would have seen it as a sign, or a thing to rejoice, but in a lifestyle like that of the Qun, it was seen as going against everything orderly. So the very idea of such had angered The Arishok.

fortunately, Ocheeva had proven herself in the battle against the Tevinter Imperium, thus earning respect for her brothers in the Qun's army. sadly for her, that respect was only found in the army. Back in Par vollen, outside the Arishok's army training bases, Ocheeva was looked down on. It didn't seem to bother her however. Ocheeva resigned herself to remaining at the Arishok's side, not venturing out of the training grounds without him.

There came a soft sound beside his ear, breaking the Arishok's thoughts. Turning his head ever so slightly, he found Ocheeva had nestled herself against his side and had rested her head on his shoulder, tucking her face into the crook of his neck.

"You are tired too, Kadan." He chuckled and ran a hand through her hair.

"I will wait for you to rest before myself Arishok." She murmured in response, just about holding back a yawn.

Shaking his head with a smirk, the Arishok stood, pulling Ocheeva up with him. They climbed out of the tub and Ocheeva reached for the large folded towel on a side table. She began to dry the Arishok first, buffeting his muscles as she went. Once he was dry, he took the towel from her and returned the gesture.

Turning, Ocheeva put her back to him, allowing him to run the towel over her still sore shoulders.

"What is this?" The Arishok suddenly asked and there was a sharp pain in her lower back. She yelped and spun, her hand groping at the spot.

"Kadan, you are injured." The qunari warlord scowled and turned her again. On her lower back on the right side, was a large gaping wound. it had long since stopped bleeding, and was scabbed over around the edges, the middle still looked raw. It wasn't deep, but it looked like a stab wound, probably for her fighting on the coast.

"You have been stabbed." The Arishok murmured, rubbing his fingers around the tender area. The slight movement caused the scabs to break and puss to leak free. The smell then assaulted the Qunari's sensitive noise and he grimaced. "It's infected too. The blade was probably tipped with poison."

"I…I did not realize Arishok." Ocheeva winced and bit her lip.

"I shall call for a physician." He said quickly and stood back up to his full height. He took her hand and led her through the curtain, gently guiding her to the bed. "Dress and do not move." He told her. Ocheeva did as she was told, watching as the Arishok pulled on a pair of simple leather pants and laced them up before heading for the door.

Ocheeva bit the Karasten holding her and the Qunari yelped, pulling his hand away.

"Ocheeva! Be still!" The physician growled in Qunari. "I cannot work with you wiggling in such a manner."

The Arishok stood off the side, his hand covering his face as he watched through his fingers. Ocheeva had always had issues with physicians, or anyone who wished to treat her for injuries. He put it down to her either being afraid or difficult, which at that time, she was doing her best at.

Ocheeva wailed and began to thrush again as the physician prodded at the wound with a thin knife in an attempt at breaking the scabs off to allow the puss and poison out. She'd been pinned to the Arishok's bedding, face down, by two Karasten, one holding her upper body and one holding her legs. It was partly done because they were aware of Ocheeva's awkwardness at being treated and partly for the physician's safety.

The knife was jabbed again, into the wound and it finally burst, the sore red flesh meeting the air and burning. Ocheeva screamed into the furs and pillows, the sound muffled.

"Parshaara!" The physician huffed. "You act like Imekari! I thought you were a warrior." A muffled growl came from Ocheeva and the physician quickly applied ointment.

With the wound treated and stitched, the physician left along with the Karasten and the Arishok undressed once more, carefully slipping into the bedding beside ocheeva as she lay on her front pulling a sour face.

"It was not so bad, was it kadan?" He asked, settling onto his side. his horns made it impossible to lay on his back. Ocheeva turned her face away from him as she sulked. The Arishok sighed and began to rub her shoulder.

"You were brave, little one." In truth, he was quite pleased. She had not attacked the physician like she had done the last time, when she'd broken her arm in a training battle with a very large member of the Beresaad.

When she did not respond, He shuffled closer, pressing himself against her and draped his arm over her shoulders. He quickly fell into sleep, nuzzling her hair affectionately.

A/N

Thanks to everyone who had reviewed and/or will review. I'm glad you like it ^^

It might be a little while again before I upload another chapter, I got the new DLC today and I might get caught up in that XD

peace and love

GP


	7. Chapter 7

chpt 7

A couple of days went by before Hawke visited the Qunari compound once more.

The karasten at the gate allowed herself, Aveline, Fenris and Varric in with only a grumble. Isabella had joined them too but hadn't even got to the steps before making up some excuse about needing to see someone about an itch in an awkward place and run off further into the harbour. Hawke put it down to her constant whining about wanting to go to the hanged man or maybe her wanting to see the new ships that had arrived in the harbour that morning.

It was still very early and few Qunari were out in the count yard, those who were mostly sat on the steps eating what looked like flat bread which they were dipping into a bowl of orange mixture before eating. A couple looked up as Hawke and her friends walked up the steps.

"Maybe we should have left it till later?" Varric had been to the Hanged man not an hour before and had gotten him up.

"We can't leave it any longer." Hawke replied. " Sister patrice said to was important. we couldn't make it last night, mainly because Anders was too drunk, so we'll go before the sun comes up fully."The night before, Hawke, Anders, Varric and Aveline had bumped into a lone sister of the Chantry who had been attacked in Low town. They were on they're way to the Hanged man when they spotted her as she was lead off by a dodgy looking character. After saving her and Aveline giving her a good talking to about being alone, in Low town, at that time of night, the sister had quickly shrugged it off and asked Hawke to assist her in something important. The group had found it strange. The sister didn't know them, she didn't much care either it seemed and once she'd asked for help, she'd handed Hawke the address of a speedy little hide out and disappeared, accompanied by a mean looking Templar who, it turned out, had been hiding in the shadows. Without another thought to it, they'd continued to the Hanged man and had a knees up.

When Hawke had gotten home, she'd pulled the crumpled piece of paper out of her pocket, cursing about forgetting. So, she'd gotten up extra early, having every intention on going back to the sister, mainly out of curiosity. Also out of curiosity, she'd taken the others to the qunari compound, wanting to see whether the girl she'd left with the Arishok was still in one piece.

To Hawke's surprise, she was, as Ocheeva sat on the steps near the Arishok's seat, the qunari warlord himself not present. Like the others, she was eating what looked like the same flat bread and orange paste.

"Good morning." Hawke called up to her. Ocheeva glanced up from her food, licking her fingers and smiled. Her warpaint was freshly painted but her hair wasn't braided, The chestnut locks hanging over her shoulders and down her back while her gloves lay on the next step down.

"Shanedan." She replied, wiping her hands on her leathers.

"The Arishok is not ready to see anyone currently."

"Oh, no." Hawke laughed softly. "I've come to see you."

"Me?" Ocheeva's brow creased in confusion.

"Yes. I wanted to see you were well."

"I am fine thank you human." Ocheeva shrugged. "Why would I not be?"

Hawke mirrored her shrug. "I don't know. I just imagine it would be difficult living with all these burly qunari men."

Ocheeva laughed and smiled. "I see your point, Hawke was it?" Hawke nodded. "Well I am well thank you."

"Good." Hawke smiled in return. Ocheeva placed her bowl down, leaving the little bit of bread she had left braced against the edge before standing and making her way down the steps.

"You have come all this way simply for that?" She asked, coming to stand on the step in front of Hawke and the others.

"Well yes. and No." Hawke finally admitted.

"I knew it!"Varric shook his head and smirked.

"I wanted to know if you'll come with me to see to some business." Hawke said, her eyes glancing to Varric before returning to Ocheeva. "You did say you wanted to help, right?" The tanned woman nodded.

"I'll need to tell the Arishok first though." Ocheeva sighed and looked back at her unfinished breakfast absently.

"You can always finish your breakfast first of course." Aveline added, seeing her look.

"My break-fast?" Ocheeva frowned and looked at the captain of the guard strangely. "I do not understand you."

"Breakfast. your food. It's your breakfast, yes?" Aveline returned the frown and wondered if she was slurring her words still after last night.

"It is my morning meal." Ocheeva told her curtly. "The word you use is odd. it is not broken."

Varric suddenly burst into laughter and smiled wide. "That's what she meant, green eyes. Breakfast is what we call it here." Ocheeva's face eased as she became enlightened with such knowledge and her smile returned, as well as a slight blush.

"I'm sorry Guard. I did not realise. some of your words are still strange to me."

"Its alright." Aveline eased up.

"Is your grasp of this language still difficult?" Fenris asked quietly.

Ocheeva's eyes turned to the floor, as if Embarrassed. "As I told you before. I was raised as a qunari. despite our great knowledge and reputation, very few of us speak your tongue well. What I know is what I have learnt from listening to the Arishok."

"Well it sounds just fine to me Green eyes." Varric reassured her.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

The Arishok placed his book down on his dark wood desk and looked up as Ocheeva stuck her head round the door."Shanedan Kadan. You are up early." He said quietly and watched as she entered the room, closing the door behind her.

"You slept well Arishok?" She offered back, just as softly. He nodded and she smiled. "would you like me to get your meal or will you dress first?"

"I will dress first." He breathed out as he stood.

Ocheeva disappeared behind the curtain where the bath tub was. The Arishok rolled his shoulders and clicked his neck as he waited. Ocheeva returned, carrying a pot and a brush. removing the lid, she dipped in the brush, covering the bristles in red paint. "I may need you to sit Kadan." She bit her lip shyly. The Arishok towered over her, as well as most of the other qunari in the compound. With a nod, he sat down on his bedding in silence. Ocheeva climbed on behind him and kelt, scrapping off the excess paint before carefully painting onto his muscular back. This daily routine never varied, allowing the young woman to master the skill with ease. Moving his hair aside Ocheeva continued to paint, fanning the paint every now and then to aid it in drying. When the back with done, she climbed off the bedding and circled him, kneeling in front of the huge qunari and beginning her task.

Hooded silver eyes watched her intently as she stroked the brush over the Arishok's chest.

"Do you have plans today my Arishok?" She asked. The Arishok's gazed never faltered however.

"As of now, no." He replied, a gentle purr in his voice.

"Then may I take my leave? The human known as Hawke has requested my assistance." Ocheeva's eyes never left her task, as if shy, or afraid, of the answer. There was a long moment between them and the silence began to get to Ocheeva. Her hand wobbled, causing a wiggly line with the paint and she cursed.

"Do you still believe you must repay this human?" The Arishok growled as she reached for a damp cloth to correct the line. "Is my forgiveness not enough for you or the human?"

Ocheeva was quiet for the longest time, her touch with the cloth absent and soft, as if she were thinking of an answer for him.

"I am repaying her as part of a debt _I_ feel, my Arishok. I will not let that debt burden me."

The Arishok nodded approvingly, his hand reaching to cup her chin, forcing her to look at him. "If you see it like that, then I will accept it as just that. Once you have helped me dress, you are excused from your duties." He told her in an attempt to comfort her some. It seemed to work as she smiled weakly and went back to painting him.

"I promise I shall not be long Kadan." She said as she sat back on her knees, admiring her work.

"I hope not." He sighed in return. "I do so miss your company." Ocheeva smiled wider and boldly reached to place a small hand on his cheek. The great horned Kossith responded in turn by leaning into her hand, turning his face into her palm and nuzzling."I shall send Arvaarad and some of your brothers out into Kirkwall once you are gone." The Arishok murmured against her hand.

"If there is any particular task that needs to be done my Arishok, I can do it while I am out with Hawke." Ocheeva offered. Her expression became confused however when the Arishok shook his head.

"I wish them to scout out the city for me. I also want them to keep an eye on you."

Ocheeva simply nodded, knowing that arguing with him would get her punished. Standing, she went over to the table where his gold decorations and gloves sat and waited for him to stand beside her. Her fingers speedily and efficiently began to unclasp his gold chains and bands before she began placing them onto him. He remained still, if only bending slightly so she could reach. Ocheeva laced his belts and straightened the soft fabric that hung from them. finally, she aided him in strapping on his shoulder protection, brushing her hand over the leather once done.

The feel of the treated leather always made her shiver. The Arishok began pulling on his long gloves, his concentration elsewhere. He did not notice as Ocheeva brushed out his long silver hair, moving a few strands from under his shoulder pads and running her fingers through it."Someone will need to go and fetch Ashaad's weapon today." He murmured absently to himself. He'd received word that the qunari he'd sent out to map the coast had been killed after foolishly lumbering himself with the Viscount's son.

"I can-!" Ocheeva was abruptly cut off by a raise of the Arishok's hand.

"You do too much Kadan. Sometimes outside of your role" He shot her a glance from the corner of his eye, seeing her bite her lip and look away. "I will not have you over stretch yourself. I shall send Taarbas."

"yes Arishok." Ocheeva stood quietly beside him as he fiddled with his gloves and belts, waiting for his permission to leave. The Arishok took his time, as he usual did, returning to his desk and picking up his book once more, running his hand over the cover. "You may leave now Ocheeva." There was almost a begrudging tone to his voice but Ocheeva bowed without question.

"Thank you Kadan."

"Just return in one piece, and preferably without anymore stab wounds."

"Yes Kadan."

Ocheeva slipped out of his chambers in silence. But once the door was closed she gave a squeak of excitement and ran down the hall, to the surprise of the karashok's stood guard at the Arishok's door. She'd agreed to meet Hawke at the main gate once she'd completed her main duties to the Arishok and finished her meal. She gave quite a few of her brothers a shock as she sped past them, excited at the prospect at begin allowed out on her own to have her own adventures. turning a corner, she almost ran face first into Arvaarad's chest. The large armoured qunari tensed and froze, ready for impact. Ocheeva squeaked and managed to swerve round him just in time.

"I'm sorry Arvaarad!" She called and continued to run.

"Ocheeva! Stop behaving like a foolish imekari or I shall tell the Arishok!" He yelled back in anger. She was already too far away to hear him as she ran down the steps into the main compound and through the courtyard.

"Ocheeva?" The woman in question froze mid run, wincing at the use of her title. Coming down the opposite steps was the physician who had seen to her wounds a couple of days before.

"Yes physician?" She groaned out in qunari.

"How is your wound?" He asked, his arms behind his back.

"Fine. Thank you physician. The stitches are aiding in it's healing process and It feels better already." She said quickly, her feet fidgeting as she longed for her escape. The physician's face however said otherwise.

"Turn." He ordered and she complied. He began to poke and prod at the healing wound, making Ocheeva wince.

"Physician, I do not wish to be rude…" She began.

"But I have little doubt you will be anyway Ocheeva." The older Qunari muttered as he knew her all too well by now.

"I must hurry. I have important business to attend to." She said irritably. The physician clicked his tongue in dismay.

"You rush too much Imekari." He said standing back up to full height. "You should learn to calm yourself. Rushing is for battle."

Ocheeva scowled, her eyes narrowing at the physician. "I am _not_ Imekari." The physician seemed unfazed by her as he shook his head.

"Yet you still act as such. You should be grateful the Arishok has allowed you to keep the position you have been given." With that, he turned and began his retreat back into the main compound building, leaving Ocheeva angry, her fists balled and ready to reach for her Axe. A nearby karasten overheard the conversation and came to stand beside Ocheeva, watching the physician as he disappeared into the compound.

"Ignore him young one." The Karasten said softly. "He is not a brother of yours and does not understand, like many others outside the Antaam. His words are bitter and tainted by old practices."

Ocheeva's eyes fell and her heart sank. The Qunari army were not all warriors. some of the qunari that traveled with them were healers, physicians, artisans. The mind and soul of the qunari people. Those were the people who did not agree with her role and even after years in the Antaam, they still looked down on her.

"Thank you brother." she sighed and turned back to the gate, her excitement suddenly gone.

"Do not thank me. Just listen to me and take my advice." He chuckled, petting her head affectionately. "Now go. attend to your business." Ocheeva nodded and gave the larger and older qunari a smile, starting for the gates again.

XxxxxxxxxX

She sat on the top step a while, waiting for Hawke. She watched the people of the docks wondering about, doing their daily business. New boats had arrived and the men were carrying off cargo in great volume. Ocheeva watched as the harbour master checked every create, writing down the size, the contents and the location it had come from. His office was across from the qunari compound, so Ocheeva had often seen him busying himself. As she sat on the step, her hair braided and war paint fresh, many of the people who passed her shot her strange glances that she inwardly smiled at. She pondered how strange she must look. A human dressed as a qunari. The ignorance of the people here was quite funny really.

"I am so sorry we're late!" Ocheeva's attention was pulled from her thoughts and toward Hawke as she descended the steps into the docks. "Varric insisted on breakfast and we had to go back to the hanged man."

"The…Hanged man?" Ocheeva got to her feet, bushing off the back of her leather pants.

"Yea. The tavern in Low town." Varric told her, still eating a piece of toast.

"Tav-ern..?" The qunari tried the word, speaking it slowly and breaking it down, as if testing it on the tongue.

"Yea. Tavern. Qunari drink don't they?" Hawke chuckled.

"Of course. Everything needs water to survive"

"Er, true, but that wasn't really want we meant. Never mind, we'll explain on the way." Varric shrugged as he polished off the last bit of toast.

XxxxxxxxxxxX

On the way to the address in Low town, Varric helpfully explained to Ocheeva what a tavern was and the purpose of such a place. Ocheeva turned out to be a surprising good listen, to Varric's glee and it spurred him to continue to talk her ear off.

"Y'know, you should really take everything the dwarf says with a pinch of salt." Fenris finally told her over his shoulder, interrupting Varric.

"A pinch of salt?" Ocheeva looked at Fenris in confusion and then back to Varric. "Why would Varric need salt?" Even Aveline snickered at that.

"It's a saying." Fenris replied. "It means you shouldn't believe everything he's saying. He's a compulsive liar."

The revelation took Ocheeva aback and she gazed at Varric as if wounded. "You would lie to me Varric?" Varric shot Fenris a look and shook his head.

"I wouldn't lie to you green eyes."

"Thats a first." Aveline muttered to Hawke.

"I simply bend the truth, to make a story sound more pleasing to the ear, thats all."

"Thats the best description of it I've ever heard." Fenris commented from up front.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The address was in fact, in front of Hawke's uncle's home, the place she'd been living with her mother and sister for a year now. It was still quiet in the dirty Low town streets, so the group entered the property without being seen, just like the sister wanted. Inside, they found the sister and her templar, who drew his sword and was ready to attack as soon as Hawke walked through the door.

"I'm expected." She grimaced at him.

The sister frowned and waved at the templar, ordering him to relax.

"I thank you for coming. This matter is delicate and I need someone of…limited notoriety who will not link this to me. It is an escort, but I think you will agree the nature of the party makes this…unique." The sister smiled. From behind Hawke, Ocheeva glanced around the room. it was dark and dirty and smelled of damp. she was already wishing she could go back out into the early morning sun.

"If this is criminal, I already have enough trouble." Hawke replied curtly to the sister, beginning to wonder if she had done the right thing by going to the address or even saving her.

"I should think you're about to have more. I am sister Petrice. This is my burden of charity." From the door beside her, came a huge figure. Hawke had to crane her head back to see past the thick collar that surrounded the qunari's neck. His horns had been sheered off and he was bound with heavy chains. There was a sudden shout from behind her and Hawke and the others turned to see Ocheeva backing away, her weapons drawn. He eyes were wide and focused solely on the other qunari. She shouted something in qunari at the larger male, her voice angry. The collared qunari simply growled and gurgled through the stitches in his lips.

"What's gotten into you?" Aveline asked the younger woman. When Ocheeva didn't reply, backed into the corner of the room, The guard captain shrugged and Hawke turned back to Petrice.

"Would even a templar bind a mage like this?" She asked Hawke in a pleading tone, but she continued to eye Ocheeva warily.

"It's for his own good human!" Ocheeva ground out from across the room.

Petrice glared, not sure of what to make of the woman acting strangely in the corner in the room. without another word, she turned to the caller charge and smiled slightly. "A survivor of infighting with their Tal-Vashoth outcasts. I call him 'ketojan'. A bridge between worlds. The viscount and others feel that peace begins with appeasement. This mage would likely be returned to his brutal kin." Ocheeva growled and bristled from her corner, but came no closer.

"You know not what you do human."

"I know exactly what I'm doing!" Petrice snapped. "He can serve a better purpose. I want him free." Regaining her composure, Petrice looked to Hawke once more. "He must be guided from the city without alerting his people or being seen in my care."

"It's too late for that!" Ocheeva retorted, daring to near them again. "Where is your Arvaarad?" She directed to the other qunari. He grunted and made the same growling noise as before.

"What? whats the matter? what did he say?" Varric questioned, peering up at them both.

"I…don't know. But something isn't right." Ocheeva sighed irritably and glared at petrice. "Why is he still living. You are putting a great many people in danger by keeping him alive, human."

As if it had hit her in the face, it suddenly seemed to dawn on Petrice just who, or what Ocheeva was.

"Are you….Qunari?" She sneered in disgust.

"I am. and you are foolish, Basra vashedan." She spat back. "Hawke." She turned back to the others, desperation in her eyes. "Please, I beg of you do not do as this kabethari asks. This mage must die now before he can taint us."

"He is a slave if ever I saw one." Fenris scowled."He deserves freedom."

"No!" Ocheeva snarled at him. "You claim to know much about the Qun, yet you make such stupid comments because of a personal moral you feel you must have."

"Enough!" Hawke finally yelled, quietening all parties."I've had dealings with the qunari leader." She said to Petrice who had shuffled closer to her templar as the arguing had gone on. "He's want to know of this."

"He already will…" Ocheeva hissed.

"You…have dealt with their leader?" Petrice stuttered. In her mind, things began to add up. It would explain the qunari who they were dragging round anyway. "If you have interacted with qunari, you know how they treat those who leave their heathen order." The sister continued, her confidence growing as she stood beside her templar. Ocheeva glared daggers at her but said nothing, Not willing to get into a fight simply because of the human's stupidity. "The Arishok would doom this poor creature. But knowing them is useful. If they challenge you, attacking an ally would only confirm their barbarism." She finally sneered and glared back at Ocheeva. "You are still right for this task, as long as you keep your pet under control."

"She is no pet." Fenris stepped in in Ocheeva's defence.

"You need to get your bloody priorities straight." Aveline hissed at the elf. "You will either argue with her on this or you'll defend her. Pick one."

Hawke sighed and shook her head. "I can get him out of Kirkwall." She told the sister. Ocheeva's face twisted in anger. "He's a bit conspicuous for the streets though."

"That is obviously not an option. You must avoid incident with the guards. I cannot be linked to this."

"I bet you can't." Aveline cocked a skeptical eyebrow.

" This mage will be a fine example of how cruel qunari are, even to their own. But only if this plays out just right."

"She's a zealot." Ocheeva muttered, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You're one to talk." The sister hit back. "The passage here leads to the warrens of the under city . it is dangerous but this is why you were hired. Good luck." Petrice handed Hawke a key, shooting one last disgusted look at Ocheeva and stepped aside.

"You're doing the wrong thing here Hawke…" Ocheeva muttered to her.

"Ocheeva. When I asked you to come with me, I didn't expect you to agree with everything I do." Hawke explained, walking towards the door, Ketojan in toe. "I'm doing this because it'll make me feel better."

"And it will get me punished. If I wasn't in your debt I would leave to report back."

"Hawke? Maybe Ocheeva's right. If this is going to cause trouble with the qunari and get her in trouble it must be serious and a silly thing to be doing." Aveline came from behind, casting Ketojan a glance and shuffling a little distance away.

"Aveline!" Hawke finally snapped in anger, her hands reaching for the key the sister had handed her to open the door to the passages. "I _Want_ to do this. What if that was Bethany, all chained up like that?"

"So your using personal circumstance to sympathise with something you think you understand but don't." Ocheeva's scowl deepened, her arms crossing over her chest. "You human's are strange."

"Your human too!" Hawk spat, yanking the door open and storming into the passages ahead.

XxxxxxX

making their way through the passages was tricky enough without the sudden appearance of a band of men, angry and abusive. They'd threatened Hawke, spurring Ketojan into an unexpected attack. Ocheeva had distanced herself, knowing the position was a sensitive one. After a short battle in the dark, dank, filth filled passage,Ketojan remained pent up and angry, his powers flaring, spreading fire on the ground around him.

"Ketojan! Calm down!" Hawke yelled, trying to shield herself from the flames at the same time. "We're on the same side here!"

"Saarebas! Parshaara!" Ocheeva yelled over the flames, the blood of her enemies splattered across her face. ketojan seemed to calm then, the flames dying out as quickly as they had been summoned.

"what was all that for." Aveline frowned and eased her stance, returning her sword to her hip and loosening the grip in her shield.

"His lead was threatened. He was reacting on his instinct the protect whomever holds his leash." Ocheeva sighed, fixing her axes to her back. "This is worrying though."

"Why? surely it's a good thing he's helping us?" Varric was still cradling Bianca, his crossbow, protectively like a child with a favourite toy.

"If he's activating his magic of his own accord, it means he has learnt he does not need to be told or instructed. That is the Job of his Arvaarad, Varric." She continued to explain.

Hawke suddenly realised what Ocheeva had been telling them all along was right. A mage with a new found use of power was dangerous. She'd learn that the hard way when Bethany had first learnt of her powers. Her younger sister had had a fight with her twin, Carver, that day. The stress of it all had made Bethany cry. without realising what she was doing, Beth's hands had suddenly sparked, the sparks landing on the straw roof of the Barn she'd been sitting in. Bethany would have died that day, had it not been for a local man dragging her out. If Ketojan was just finding his magical feet, he could maybe do something just as dangerous maybe worse.

"Ocheeva?" Hawke called to her softly. The qunari made her way to Hawke, still scowling at their current position.

"Yes Hawke?"

"What do we….." "Do we? do we what?" Ocheeva questioned when Hawke paused.

"What do we have to do, to stop him from becoming dangerous, I mean." Hawke asked in a hushed voice. Ocheeva gave a approving nod and finally cracked a smile.

"We return him to the Qun. Lead us out and I'll show you." She whispered back.

With a nod, Hawke waved for the others and Ketojan to follow as she took the lead again, making her way out of the passages and to the coast.

XxxxxxxxX

They'd only just stepped out of the cave, onto the sandy ground of the coast, when Ocheeva spotted a campfire. Edging round the rock ahead of her companions, she began to pick out familiar figures. Large bronzed bodies, covered in red warpaint and decorated with bands of gold. Her brothers hung around the fire as if waiting for someone or something. Her mind began to race and she felt a shock of panic in her gut. If she was caught begin involved in this, she'd be punished. Maybe being excused from her duties for this wasn't the best idea she'd ever had. Ocheeva silently vowed to take the Arishok's word and leave it at that from that moment on.

"Are you ok?" A hand touched her shoulder ever so gently and Ocheeva grabbed it, slamming Hawke against the rocks in panic.

"I knew I shouldn't have come with you!" She hissed.

"What? What are you talking about?" Hawke hissed back.

"Round these rocks, my brothers are waiting. I…I will be punished if I am caught with you and the Saarebas!" Ocheeva began to stutter slightly as she rushed her words.

"Is the punishment that bad?" Varric whispered.

"No. it's worse." Fenris answered him in a hushed voice.

"I will be stripped of my title and I will be reeducated. I _will not_ go through that again." The qunari woman's tempter flared.

"All this over a mage?" Aveline grasped Ocheeva's hand and gently eased her grip off of Hawke who was wincing.

"Yes." Ocheeva gripped her hand noted she was shaking slightly.

"Listen…" Aveline told her quietly. The guard captain glanced round, looking behind them at the cave entrance and the rocks that shielded it either side. "We'll go down there. We'll keep them busy and give them…whatever his name is. While we do that, you slip round the rocks there…"She said pointing to the rocks to the right side of the cave. "…There's a path there. If anything major happens, take that path. It may take a while but it'll lead you back to kirkwall's main gates. You know you're way back to the docks and the compound, don't you?"

Ocheeva nodded.

"Good. and be careful." Aveline added finally, squeezing the younger girls hand reassuringly. Ocheeva squeezed back with a weak smile and bowed to them before running to disappear behind the rocks.

"Ok. so it's just us then." Fenris sighed and began to push forward. Aveline's gaze remained on the rocks Ocheeva had fled behind. It dawned on her that the girl, for all there battle skill, was still young and maybe a little nieve. She'd taken her role in the qun without fully growing up. The guards woman felt her heart swell as she remember the look of panic on Ocheeva's face moments earlier and shook her head.

"Come on. Let's get this over with." She said.

XxxxxxxxxX

It was a little humiliating when she sat and thought about it. A warrior like herself shouldn't be hiding behind rocks for fear of punishment. Ocheeva peeped out from her rock and watched closely as Hawke lead Saarebas to the group of her brothers, only to have a lump suddenly thicken in her throat as she saw Arvaarad step forward. How could she have been so stupid. Of course Arvaarad would be out looking for the mage.

Their lips moved but she couldn't hear what was being said. she was almost glad. She was even gladder that she'd hidden now. Arvaarad was one of the Arishok's closest underlings, apart from herself. He was much, much older than Ocheeva, though most were. He had more experience too. He took his duty seriously and was strict and tough. He'd been the one to tell on her in the past. He was even present when she was sometimes scolded for her behaviour. Had he seen her with the Saarebas, she'd have been in deep trouble.

On top of that, he was probably still angry for her nearly running into him that morning.

She continued to watch as Arvaarad pulled out the control stick for the Saarebas and to her surprise, released his restraints. curiosity crept over her and she edged round the rock a little more, trying to hear. The mage had turned to Hawke and was…speaking? A growl of frustration escaped her lips as Ocheeva tried to hear in vain.

All the old stories told that if you were spoken to by a Saarebas, you were to become tainted, just as they were, as demons clung to their words. That was why the qunari took out their tongues and stitched up their mouths. And yet, this one was being allowed to talk to Hawke. A human. why? Moving closer, Ocheeva snuck round the rocks, getting closer and closer until finally, she was just above them. Glancing over the edge of a rock, she nearly squeaked when two karasten stared straight back at her.

'Ocheeva! What are you doing here?" one asked her in a low voice.

"I was authorised to be here by the Arishok….I just wasn't…meant to be…here…" She cringed and sunk down.

"That makes no sense Kadan." The other muttered. Before he could speak again, he was struck by an arrow and Ocheeva became aware of a sudden break out of fighting below her. The Saarebas lay dead, but Arvaarad had given the order to attack Hawke and her friends. Ocheeva found herself helpless. She was there to help Hawke. To aid her in her adventures, but she would not fight and kill her brothers. Not even Arvaarad, as mean as he could be.

Aveline struck Arvaarad in the chest, the blade cutting straight through him. He slumped and fell next to Saarebas ironically.

Ocheeva sat behind her rock, her hands covering her face as she listened. She'd seen and heard her brother's die before, but there was no need for this. If Arvaarad had just killed Saarebas in the first place. it would have never come to this. Better still, if that Petrice woman had killed Saarebas, it wouldn't have happened at all. Her mind ran through different reasons over and over. The qunari way was the analyse things, to see the different ways and work out which was best and that's exactly what her mind did, even if it was too late.

"Ocheeva?" Aveline knelt beside her, touching her wrist in order to move her hands from her face. "It's over. It's all over."

When the younger woman looked up, she saw the guards woman, covered in the blood of her brothers. She'd killed Arvaarad. But he'd ordered the attack.

"Are you hurt?" She surprised herself with that. She knew she should have been angry, but somehow, she wasn't.

Aveline smiled. "I'm fine. Varric fell over a log like a bloody fool, but thats about all the damage done."

"It bloody hurt too!" Varric called from behind Aveline and Ocheeva laughed softly.

"Come on." The captain of the Guard took her hand and helped her up. "lets get you get you back to the compound."

"No." Ocheeva pulled her hand free and scowled. "I want to see Petrice."

XxxxxxxxxX

"You set us up!" Hawke raged. Petrice had shuffled right up close to her templar again for safety

. "Kirkwall must know of the qunari threat." She argued back.

"Threat? What threat are we to you?" Ocheeva snarled. "Or do you mean a threat against your Chantry and your non-existent maker?"

"BLASPHEMY!" Petrice yelled and lurched forward, only to have her templar grab her arm to stop her.

"Your maker be damned human!" Ocheeva hissed, leaning to spit at Petrice's feet before turning to storm out.

"You've made an enemy in us Petrice…" Hawke growled.

"what do I care! You're not strong in the faith and you shall be judged!" The sister ranted and continued to do as the group exited her hide out. Across the street, on the steps leading to Hawk's home, Ocheeva sat, her knees pulled up to her chest.

"You ok?"Hawke asked, coming to sit beside her.

"I am well." she replied, ever voice muffled. "I just need a moment." Hawke nodded.

"This….This" Ocheeva's face rose to look at Hawke. "This is the first time I have been allowed to venture into the world beyond anything controlled by the Qun…..I'm sorry if….I seem odd."

Hawke grinned. "no problem. I mean, join the club. we all act odd in this little friendship group. That's how you get a membership."

The younger woman nodded, not really understand what she meant. "I am trying to uphold my duty….. to love my place in the Qun…..but I become overwhelmed it would appear." She mutter before sighing and resting her chin on her knees.

"Maybe that's why the Arishok is so protective of you." Fenris seemed to appear from nowhere as he sat on the step behind both Hawke and Ocheeva. "The weak are always protected, no matter what faith."

"I'm not weak!" She snapped. "I'm just….inexperienced. That's why I was permitted to come here with the Antaam. Like all soldiers, I must learn and gain my experience. I just wasn't expecting something like this to happen."

"Neither did we, if it's any consolation." Varric perched on the third step up.

"I think we should return you to the compound." Aveline adjusted her shield and leant against the wall near the dirty old concrete steps. "You were shaken up when I found you behind those rocks." Ocheeva huffed out a breath and nodded, getting to her feet and pulling slightly on the straps over her chest to straighten them.

"Yea. and on the way, we can have Varric sing to you." Fenris smirked, jumping over the side of the steps, landing neatly beside Aveline.

"Er, sing? Ha, see, I don't sing." varric chuckled nervously, his cheeks flaring red.

"Oh yes you do!" Hawke laughed. "You have a wonderful singing voice. Or you did last night at the Hanged man."

"Haha, Hey Hawke….you were drunk. I probably sounded angelic to you." The dwarf retorted.

A/N

Thanks for all the reviews. I had an especially long one that was really helpful ;) Thanks.


	8. Chapter 8

chpt 8

* * *

><p>"So she is Tallis again?"<p>

"For now. Her skills are required."

"But her misconduct towards orders and following them happens so often…"

"I am aware."

The Arishok and Ocheeva spoke quietly as they watched the other members of the Antaam train in the main courtyard of the compound. The qunari took such training seriously and therefore the gate had been barred, allowing for no disturbances.

During the night, the qunari had received another member of the Qun. She had snuck into the compound, only to be attacked by two very surprised Karasten as she bumped into them during their patrols in the darkness of the dead of night. The ruckus had woken the rest of the compound, including the Arishok and Ocheeva. It turned out the intruder was a young elf and a member of the Ben-Hassrath. She had been stripped of her title due to her unfortunate habit of bending qunari rules but the title had been returned when she had been sent to Kirkwall once more.

"And how often will she be allowed to lose and then regain that title? would the same be allowed of me?" Ocheeva hissed in annoyance.

The Arishok's eyes turned from his men to Ocheeva, an angry glare fixing on her. "You will respect the Ariqun's decision Ocheeva. Just as you respect my own."

"She is not my Triumvirate." She replied bitterly, her voice still hushed.

"But she _is _ a Triumvirate and you _will _respect her word." He hissed back. "If you were to lose your title, I would not be pleased. So I implore you, do not follow Tallis's example." Ocheeva nodded and picked up the Arishok's Bassrath-Kata, going back to the task of cleaning it lovingly for him. To clean his weaponry was a great sign of affection and respect. For him to allow it was to return such affection.

"Can I hope to spar with you soon?" The warlord asked absently to Ocheeva as she sat at his feet. As the day was less formal than most, He had chosen not wear his shoulder protection and decorations, opting for a simple pair of leather pants and his boots and of course the gold bands that had been fixed to his horns when he had first been given the position of Arishok.

"You have no need to ask Kadan." She replied. Ocheeva's hair hung loose over her shoulders and down her back once more. Training usually started well before sun rise and that day had not been the exception. she'd been caught unexpected especially when Tallis had broken into the compound and had only just managed to apply war paint and dress. Her hair would have to wait. The Arishok opened his mouth once more to speak, only to be cut off when an almighty crash sounded from one side of the compound. Instinctively both Ocheeva and the Arishok stood, the smaller woman handing him his great sword. Every qunari in the compound had stopped, all staring in the direction the sound had come from. A stunned looking Karashok staggered forward a little, a pile of broken supply boxes scattered around him.

"Sorry! I got a little carried away!" someone called from the stone walkway above him. All eyes looked towards the elf as she crouched on the edge. Her brown and turquoise armour was dusty and rough from her sparring. Smirking, she reached to push her red hair out of her eyes.

"Tallis!" the Arishok barked, causing her to wince.

"Yes Arishok?" She jumped down, landing on the spoiled food and bits of wood and began to make her way to the steps. The Karashok she'd assaulted was eased onto a barrel by a couple of his brothers and the physician was called.

"You are Ben-Hassrath, yet you are so careless!" The Arishok snarled once Tallis was at the bottom of the steps.

"I'm sorry my Arishok." She replied, bowing her head slightly. "I became too inthralled by it all."

"We are _training_, Tallis. We are not trying to kill each other." He told her through tight lips. "On top of which, you have just wasted a months worth of food." The elf was quiet as the larger qunari turned his back on her, returning to his seat. Ocheeva stood still, staring down at Tallis.

"Ocheeva, you spar with Tallis." The Arishok snorted, sitting down on his seat, his elbows resting on his knees. Ocheeva turned to look at him in surprise.

"but I am to spar you my Arishok?"

"Now you spar Tallis. Because I say so." He grunted. "And put her in her place." He added, lowering his voice. Bunching her hair up, Ocheeva nodded.

"Yes Arishok." She descended the steps, knotting her hair and taking a single gold pin from her belt, fastening it in place. Tallis moved from the steps into the middle of the courtyard, the other qunari backing out and gathering at the sides to watch. Even the physician treating the Karashok paused in his treatment to glance at Tallis and Ocheeva as she approached the centre of the circle the qunari bodies had made.

"Its been a while, huh Ocheeva?" Tallis smirked, twirling her twin blades.

"Too long Tallis." Ocheeva remarked, rolling her shoulders before reaching back to free her axes from her back. "And now your confidence has over taken you once more. To be humble with your skills wouldn't get you into so much trouble."

"When you say humble, do you mean like you? Because I think I like being confident more if thats the case." The elf teased. To her dismay however, Ocheeva did not retort. She didn't even glare.

"You're disrespectful too I see." She merely shrugged. "This is why you keep being stripped of your title Tallis. perhaps you should stop while your ahead."

Without another word, Tallis darted off to the left, running round Ocheeva. The other woman didn't move, her axes held tightly in her grasp. the rest of the Antaam watched as Tallis made another lap around Ocheeva before lunging forward, aiming her blades for her chest. It only took Ocheeva a step backwards to get into position, her axes coming up to protect her chest from the blades as she pushed herself off the back foot to slam the flat faces of her axes into Tallis' chest when she ran into the blow. The force of it sent the smaller elf flying backward into the dirt floor, her blades skidding in opposite directions on the ground. around the compound, the other soldiers snickered and laughed.

"You wasted energy and time running two laps around me, only to attack from the front?" Ocheeva herself laughed. "You have indeed become too sure of yourself. That may have been useful against the Kabethari and the Basra but to me, that was very unwise."

With an almighty swing, Ocheeva sent one of her axes hurtling toward Tallis as she sat on the ground. The elf manage to dodge just in time, the axe hitting the dirt floor sending dust and chucks of mud flying about. Snatching a blade, Tallis charged Ocheeva again, that time, landing a punch to the side, making her qunari sister yelp. physical training was an essential in the Antaam, but not with their blades. to wound another of your kin was a punishable offence.

In retaliation, Ocheeva spun on her foot, bringing the butt of her axe down on Tallis's shoulder earning a pained cry and sending her to the ground, face first that time. Coughing, spluttering and gasping in pain, Tallis rolled, trying to make distance between herself her opponent. Ocheeva groaned through gritted teeth and rubbed her side. The sharp pain was starting to subside by the time Tallis got to her feet once more.

"I'll give you a moment to regain your weapons." Ocheeva grunted and turned her back on Tallis to retrieve her axe.

"No need!" Tallis replied. Ocheeva was suddenly hit in the back, the weight that had hit her clinging to her, causing her to topple forward. Tallis clung to ocheeva's back and smirked. the two hit the ground heavily and Ocheeva squeaked, her elbow jolting back sharply into the elf's gut. Tallis felt her breath leave her as she was winded and rolled limply off Ocheeva. The crowd surrounding them was humming with excitement, most of the restraint maintained during regular training lost in the excitement of watching the Qun's reckless Tallis fight the Arishok's personal Ocheeva.

"I thought this was a training session?" The Arishok's voice suddenly boomed over the crowd, silencing it. "But instead you roll around on the floor like imekari."

"I'm sorry Arishok." Ocheeva coughed, scrambling to her feet and trying to rub the dirt out of her eyes and off her face. The particles burned and irrupted her eyes terribly and she let out a growl of annoyance. Everytime she opened her eyes again, her vision was blurry, and she was quickly becoming aware that Tallis was recovering, the elf's laboured breathing easing up and the sound of feet scuffing against the dirt sounded as she got to her feet.

"I…I can't see." She hissed to herself, tears running down her face as her eyes burned. A strike came from the right, hitting her in the side of the head and sending Ocheeva tumbling to the ground. more dirt hit her face, stirred up by the training of her brothers not long before. Ocheeva gasped and coughed, shaking her head. Without warning, Tallis grabbed her leg and began to drag her backwards. Ocheeva could hear her brothers talking between themselves. They all wondered why she had stopped defending herself and why she was allowing herself to be treated in such a manner. She gave a audible snarl in anger. They didn't seem to understand that her sight had become hindered by the dust. A kick landed against her side, Ocheeva yelping in surprise and rolling. She lay on her back, gasping and reaching to desperately rub her eyes clean. She could hear Tallis nearing again and began to panic. That was when relief came. She yelled out as the water was poured onto her face, but sighed and thankfully clutched at the cloth that was dabbing her face.

"Stay Tallis!" A close by voice growled and Ocheeva actually smiled. "You have an unfair advantage, and you know it. But so do I, and I will not see you use it further." With shaking hands, Ocheeva wiped her eyes, the burning fading quickly. "Rinse your eyes well young one. You will need them for battle." The voice softened and Ocheeva finally opened her eyes. Though the edges of her vision were still blurry, she could see the stern, bronzed face hovering over her, her brother's white hair braided into neat rows on his hornless head and his violet eyes watching her closely.

"I thought she was meant to save herself Sten? She won't have you there to wash her eyes when she's out on the battle field." Tallis huffed.

"No, you are quite right, Tallis. But while she is here and I am forced to witness your poor sportsmanship towards one of your own kin, I will step in." He retorted. Ocheeva sat up, wiping her whole face once more with the damp cloth before handing it back to the older qunari.

"Thank you Sten." She said quietly.

"No need for thanks." He told her as they both stood. The other qunari were peering at her from around Sten. "Just stay off the ground this time… And do not turn your back on her… And widen your stance. You're showing your inexperience. Correct it." He told her quietly before nudging her back into the training fight. With a nod, Ocheeva turned back to her opponent. Tallis had regained her blades, where as Ocheeva's axes were across the ring from her, Tallis standing between them.

Rolling her shoulders and giving a snort, Ocheeva charged Tallis, who easily jump out of the way, only to realise she'd given Ocheeva her desired opportunity. In an attempt to stop her, she went at her legs, trying to topple her again. Kicking out, the other woman planted her foot firmly against Tallis's knee, succeeding to knock her off balance with a grunt. One axe was within reach, Ocheeva snatching for it and turning just in time to fend off another attack. Tallis stabbed and slashed at her, every attack batted away with the blade of the axe.

From the side, Sten continued to watch, his hand resting against his chin thoughtfully. "Do no rush young one…" He whispered, watching Ocheeva counter and recoil.

Tallis grunted again and pressed forward, the point of her blade just passing Ocheeva's attempt to block and poked against the other woman's stomach leaving the slightest cut. The green eyed qunari hissed and slipped off to one side.

"parshaara!" Ocheeva finally yelled, bringing her axe down, the flat face slamming into the side Tallis's head. The elf didn't make a sound as she blacked out, her eyes rolling back in her head and her body collapsing to the floor. Realising the damage, Ocheeva froze, her axe pulled tightly to her chest. The crowd of qunari around the pair was silent, all eyes staring at Tallis's limp body.

" I….I may have hit her too hard…" The young woman finally admitted. Looking to the Arishok, she could see his hands covering his eyes.

* * *

><p>The physician dabbed at Tallis's head softly with an ointment treated cloth. "She'll live. She's just knocked out." The qunari doctor told the Arishok in their native tongue.<p>

"I didn't mean to hit her so hard…" came a mutter from the other side if the room. Ocheeva sat on the examination table, gingerly dabbing the slight cut on her stomach that Tallis had inflicted before getting knocked out cold. Her eyes were still red and puffy, but she's recovered from the real irritation.

"What's done is done." The physician said irritably. "She'll be fine once she's rested."

"She shouldn't have acted the way she did." The Arishok sighed and rubbed his temples. The look on the physician's face as he knelt beside Tallis's cot, said otherwise but he held his tongue as best he could.

"Ocheeva should have controlled her anger." He said curtly.

"And what of Tallis? She was willing to kick me around while I was blinded and unable to defend myself!" Ocheeva snarled back.

"Ocheeva!" The Arishok snarled back. "Leave the room. Now." Without argument, she did as she was told, leaving with only a glare spared to the physician. The Arishok snorted through his nose and closed his eyes. He heard the door close as his Ocheeva left and the scuff of the physician's boots and the rustle of his robes as he stood."It was an accident. Ocheeva was a little too heavy handed, but she didn't cause any major damage. Leave it at that." The warlord's hand brushed out his long hair and he rounded the other solider's cots to get to the door. His head was pounding, but the feeling of the physician following him played on his mind, and he knew he would not find peace now.

The two walked, one behind the reluctant other all the way back to the Arishok's chambers. Ocheeva was nowhere to be seen, something that silently pleased the Arishok. She'd made enough trouble for him.

"As I said….It was a mistake. That is all." He muttered to the other qunari as they entered his rooms.

"How long will you continue to defend her?" The question surprised the Arishok and he spun to look at the smaller qunari in anger.

"Excuse me?" He hissed, his pointed canines running over his bottom lip. The physician stood unfazed. The hostility gave him no reason to drop his argument, even if it was foolish to continue.

"You defend Ocheeva. You do it often Arishok, and it will come to no good." The Physician told him dryly.

"Tallis is over confident and she was bound to fall again soon enough." The Arishok growled, his nostrils flaring. He crossed the room and braced himself against his desk, his clawed fingers grasping the dark wood tightly.

"This is not just about Tallis, and you know it my Arishok." the other male sneered. His robe trailed behind him as he edged closer, his bronzed fingers linking together when he placed his hands behind his back. "You defend her mistakes. You shield her from blame, and you yourself, take the mishaps she creates onto your own back."

"I defend her from nothing…" The Triumvirate retorted lowly.

"The Qun and The Ariqun think otherwise." The mention of one of his kin caused the Arishok to turn away, his hands reaching to rake through his shimmering white locks around his horns. "She, more than any other, is aware of your weakness for the little female. If she were more experienced, more worldly and her mind remained with her duty, It would be more tolerable. But as it stands, she is still very young and her mind strays. The Ariqun think perhaps, you should distance yourself from her. Give her time to grow into her place within the Qun."

"What the Ariqun thinks, does not matter!" A flash of rare anger shot through the Arishok and his usually constant calm, broke. "Ocheeva is a warrior, meaning she is under my orders and command! The Ariqun's _advice_ has no place here!" He yelled at the unnerved physician.

"If she is merely a warrior, one of many to be commanded and given orders, why do you persist in calling her _Kadan_? Surely you are aware of the weakness it is betraying to others?" The darker skinned qunari offered back, his voice nowhere near as strong as before as the Arishok, the qunari warlord, began to swell with rage in front of his very eyes.

The question was the final straw and the Arishok snapped. No chant, No verse from the sacred texts of the Qun came to mind quickly enough to cool his raging anger. "GET OUT!" He roared. "GET OUT OF MY SIGHT AND DO NOT DARE TO QUESTION ME AGAIN, OR YOU SHALL BE PUNISHED!"

The physician practically fell over himself as he scrambled for the door. He'd only just reach for the handle when a crash sounded from behind him. The Arishok in his sudden loss of control, slammed his fist down on a nearby table, splitting the wood straight down the middle. The books and scrolls on table crashed to the floor along side the split sides of the table and splinters of wood.

The door was flung open, the Karashok's stood on their usual guard didn't even get chance to look round before the physician rushed out and down the passage. When they did finally peer round, they were greeted by the sight of the Arishok, his upper body heaving as he tried desperately to regain himself.

* * *

><p>Rest did not come to the Arishok that night. Ocheeva had not returned and no one had dared to disturb the seething Triumvirate. He'd tossed and turned for hours before he finally sat up and threw the furs off his body. The physician's words had stung. Mainly because they were true. He'd been well aware that the other pillars of the qunari culture had been wary of his actions too, the Ariqun making her displeasure more public than The Arigena. He shouldn't have been surprised that those under her wouldn't stray from her ideals either.<p>

Without further hesitation, he left his bedding and left his chambers without a sound after pulling on his leather pants. It was the early hours, and he wondered the passages, only coming across the occasional Karashok on their patrols. Respectfully, they bowed and then continued on with their duties.

The Arishok had no idea where Ocheeva was, or how well Tallis had recovered. For once, he wasn't interested either, his mind continuing to swirl with things he should be doing, should be focusing on and things that he shouldn't even think of under the Qun.

Eventually, he reached the courtyard. A lone, dark figure sat beside his seat on the top step, their face shrouded in the early morning darkness. but for the Arishok, there was no need to identify them by sight. Only one person had been given the right to seat themselves so closely to him in such a manner. dirt from the days battle broke under the large qunari's feet as he made his way towards his usual throne like seat.

Ocheeva sat on the top step in silence, her knees pulled up against her chest and her face hidden under her loose hair. She remained that way even as the Arishok ascended the steps and slowly lowered himself down beside her.

"Well…" He started, his voice a low, soothing purr. "At least you did not flee the compound like I expected." He kept his tone soft, trying to reassure her.

"You should be resting Arishok." When Ocheeva finally looked up, it became obvious that she had been crying. The sight was odd, yet the instinct within him caused the Arishok to reach and trace a single tear line down her face.

"I wondered where you had gotten to." He said softly. He seemed to drift, lost in the trails of her tears. Ocheeva's small hand touched his larger one, the look in her eyes was full of concern.

"You should not dwell on me." her voice broke a little, as if begging. "It….causes trouble." His eyes narrowed and the Arishok pulled his hand back.

"What makes you say such things?" He asked out of suspicion. Ocheeva's gaze dropped, only confirming his first thoughts. she had probably been in hearing distance of the conversation he'd had with the physician hours ago. By all normal standards she was doing her duty. Her role was to remain by the Arishok and she had done so. But by doing so, she had heard exactly what he'd been trying to shield her from.

"what I do, is of my own choosing. I am Arishok. My word is final and _you_ should not distress yourself over others. The way of the Qun is to be at peace with yourself." He grasped her arms gently and pulled her round to look at him. "You are pleased with who you are, are you not?". She nodded."Then why allow others to unsettle that?" Ocheeva remained silent, her green gaze fixed on the his chest.

"Ocheeva?" The Arishok hissed. "Look at me." She finally looked up, meeting his silvery stare. "You were not born to the Qun. I know this place….this city….has already made you question that of which you have been taught. But please, remain strong." A lump formed in both their throats. "You are not alone in your struggles." The Arishok finally whispered. The pain and strain of his position and feelings seemed to crush his restraint like his anger had done hours before.

It was all too much at that moment and without truly thinking, the Arishok leant in, pressing his lips to Ocheeva's. The action was not in his nature, but years of travel had opened his eyes to other cultures and customs. He'd never cared for them mostly, but the act of pressing one's mouth to another's had been startling and almost scandalous. In the Qun, even a affectionate touch was classed as inappropriate and would be a punishable offence. However, The Arishok had witnessed such affectionate touches throughout his travels, often between the humans. Ocheeva's race. It was explained in many different ways. Some used it as a greeting, something he was quite glad he'd never actually experienced. Others used it to show overwhelming feelings toward others and some used it as a comforting tool and that, was what the Arishok was aiming for.

Ocheeva tensed, her eyes growing wide at the unfamiliar touch, but the Arishok's calm seemed to lessen the shock and her eyes fluttered closed, her body leaning into the kiss naturally.

Her reaction confirmed that the kiss was defiantly the right thing to do to ease her sadness. Breaking the contract, the Arishok sighed heavily and rested his forehand against hers.

"That was forbidden." He whispered. "No one must know." a soft smile touched Ocheeva's lips and she gave a single nod.

"Yes Arishok."

"Now, come. We must get some rest." Taking her hand he pulled Ocheeva to her feet once he was standing and lead her back down the steps.


	9. Chapter 9

Chpt 9

The slightest sliver of sunlight pierced the dingy atmosphere within the rundown, damp and barely liveable room Marian Hawke had been calling her bedroom for the past year.

Stretching and sitting slumped on the edge of the foul smelling cot she'd been forced to sleep in, Hawke rubbed her hands over her face. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had a good night's sleep and she doubted she'd ever get one in Gamlen's dilapidated little rat hole.

Standing, she stretched once more before going for her armour which lay in a pile in the corner of the shared room.

Bethany and Marian's mother, Leandra, had brought her a new set of armour for the older Hawke sibling's birthday. It wasn't the best, but it was better than nothing and Marian had been grateful. For the price they paid, it did its job.

She quickly began the painstaking process of dressing in the armour, her nimble fingers skilfully strapping each piece on without a second thought.

In the next room, Hawke could hear her mother and Gamlen talking, though, the words were too muffled to really understand what they were talking about. There was an occasional bark from the family's faithful Mabari, Keller, probably as he played with his imaginary ball.

When Marian emerged from her and Bethany's room, she was assaulted by the smell of her uncle's attempt at breakfast.

Out of courtesy, Leandra had made a deal with Gamlen, promising that she and the girls would take their fair share of the jobs around their tiny new home. With Hawke out most of the time, trying to bring in money for their next meal, Beth and Leandra helped to clean and cook, occasionally swapping their duties with Gamlen in an attempt to help him help himself.

This meant his attempts at making a meal where often floored and inedible.

The food he made was either burnt, undercooked or filled with things no one should have to eat.

Hawke's mother ate it out of politeness and she'd gotten very good at keeping it down. Bethany fed hers to the hound or at least tried to. Even he wasn't interested in eating Gamlen's cooking. And Hawke missed as many meals as she could, often going to the Hanged man to eat with Varric and the others.

Gamlen looked up from the pot over the fire as his niece opened her bedroom door and begrudgingly reached for a bowl, ready to serve her up some disturbingly off coloured porridge.

"I'm fine thank you Gamlen…" She said curtly, stopping him in his tracks.

"Marian, you really need to eat something." Her mother cooed from her chair by the fire, book in hand.

"I'll grab something at the Hanged man. I have to go and see Varric about this deep roads expedition."

The very mention of the expedition caused Leandra to scowl.

"You're still not seriously considering this are you?" She asked her oldest daughter. "Marian. What if something goes wrong? What if something happens to you down there? I won't lose you like I lost Carver. Not for something as ridiculous as money!"

"Mother!" Hawke said firmly. "You won't lose me. We already have this planned out. I'll be fine."

"You're not taking Bethany with you then." Leandra told her with a stern face.

"Mother! I want to go!" Bethany cried.

"Mother, we'll be fine. Besides, we're not even leaving yet. Bethany has time to change her mind if she wants."

"I don't want to. I'm coming." Marian's little sister stood from her seat on the floor beside Keller.

Leandra went to speak, probably argue against her going, but was cut off by Gamlen.

"Leandra, the girls are old enough. If they want to go running around in Darkspawn infested tunnels and meeting certain death at every turn, who are you to stop them?"

"Their mother!" She huffed. "That's who!"

Marian had had enough by this point and grabbed her gloves off a nearby box. She didn't have time for this. She had to meet Varric.

"Good bye mother. I'll be back later." She muttered. She pushed past Gamlen and Bethany and opened the front door, her little sister following closely behind.

"Be careful!" Leandra yelled before she could close the door. "Look after Bethany!"

"I can look after myself mother…" The younger Hawke whined as the door swung shut.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Good morning!"

Varric was sat at the long table in his private rooms in the Hanged man, paper in one hand and a fork sporting a half-eaten sausage in the other.

Much to Hawke's surprise, Anders was sat on the next seat down from the dwarf reading a book.

"You're up early." She commented as she sat opposite him at the table.

"Blondie never left." Varric snickered. "He was here last night and passed out on the stairs. Can't handle his drink." Varric said, rolling his eyes.

"I handle my drink just fine thank you." Anders frowned, but did not look up from his page. "It's just drinking with you that does that to me Varric."

"Oh I am _most sorry_." The Dwarf quipped sarcastically.

"So you should be." The four sat at the table looked up to see Aveline stood in the doorway, in full guard armour, as usual. "The way you drink Varric puts us all to shame. Poor Anders couldn't keep up."

"Ah but I bet you could, couldn't you Aveline?" Varric chuckled and waggled a finger knowingly.

"Not while I'm on duty Varric." The Captain of the guard replied, coming further into his living quarters to sit at the table beside Anders.

"I meant when you're not on duty." The dwarf countered, reaching for his tankard and sipping at the contents.

"I'm always on duty." Aveline told him flatly.

Varric finished his drink and slumped back in his chair, staring at Aveline in defeat.

"You know, it wouldn't kill you to take a few days off."

"I think it shows loyalty." Bethany suddenly butted in, reaching across the table for a slice of bread. "Aveline works hard and it's something to be proud of."

"Thank you Bethany." The flame haired woman broke her stern expression to give a rare smile. If only for a moment or two.

"Does that mean you won't be dropping your duties to come with us into the deep roads?"

The room fell deathly silent then, as if Hawke had dropped a bombshell and no one had expected it.

"I…I'll have to think about it." The Captain finally replied. Her hands clasped each other on the table top and her face became hard once more.

"If you don't come Aveline, we'll be a person short." Bethany mumbled around the bread she was eating.

"If I do come I'll be leaving my post for countless days, week's maybe. I can't do that. I'm captain of the guard now Bethany."

"What about the qunari girl?" Anders finally pitched in. "Hawke seems very fond of her and I do believe we have her on loan."

"She is _NOT_ on loan, Anders." Marian scolded him. "She's repaying the debt she feels she owes us."

"What does she owe you for again?" Varric asked, taking a bite out of his sausage.

"For bringing her back to the compound. She told the Arishok she felt she owed us a debt for it." Bethany blurted with a mouth full of food. Her older sister watched in amazement as the younger girl stuffed what was meant to Varric's breakfast into her mouth. She knew Gamlen's cooking was bad, but she never realised just how bad it was because she always escaped in time to avoid it.

Varric too, was watching the younger Hawke child in light amusement.

"Are you hungry Sunshine?"

Bethany nodded vigorously.

"I guessed so." He chuckled and pushed another plate of food toward her.

"Will the Arishok let you take Ocheeva into the deep roads anyway?" The Captain of the guard slumped back in her chair, resting her chin on the heel of her hand.

"Somehow, I doubt it. But I'm willing to try and twist his arm." Hawke replied, stealing some of her sister's toast.

"Well good luck with that." Anders said with a bark of laughter, finally looking up from his book. "When you twist, I'll run and hide. How's that sound for a plan?"

"You're such a coward blondie" Varric teased the mage.

"I may be a coward, but I'll be a live coward. You've seen the Arishok." He exclaimed. "He could probably rip a man in two for maker's sake!"

"I wouldn't suggest that to him if I were you." Aveline mumbled.

"Oh come on!" Hawke snorted and pressed her palms to the table. "He's not an Ogre!"

"Maybe not. But he's damn close." Anders countered.

"He scares me more than a little." Bethany added after swallowing her food.

"He's a war lord." Aveline interjected. "He's not supposed to be all flowers and bunnies."

"Y'know." Varric's cooler than cool tone quietened the rest of the table. He had that effect on people and it was quite impressive. "I think you might be wrong there captain. I believe a man like the Arishok probably has a softer, more tender side. He just hides it well."

The whole table stared at him blankly.

"Sometimes Varric, you really do let your imagination run wild." Aveline sighed eventually.

The dwarf shrugged. "It's what makes me a spectacular story teller Aveline." And with that, finished his sausage.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"Harder."

Ocheeva swung her axe with all the might she could muster, yet still, The Arishok deflected it with ease.

"Faster." He demanded coolly and rounded her. Spinning on her heel, she nearly fell over backward with the force she brought the axe round to meet his blade.

"Keep your balance. Focus on my voice." He said and continued to walk around her, trying to jab her with his Bassrath-Kata.

Her qunari brethren snickered and laughed among themselves as they watched her. The little qunari woman had been blindfolded for nearly twenty minutes and was starting to look visibly fatigued.

"Other blade up!" He snapped and lunged in. Steel clashed together as Ocheeva dodged the blow with only a slight wobble that time.

Backing off, The Arishok watched his Ocheeva stand static with her blades up, ready and listening for any attack. He eyed her stance in distain and motioned to a karasten sitting on the floor behind Ocheeva.

The qunari nodded silently and freed a spear from his back, sliding forward on his knees and sweeping the spear against her ankle.

Yelping in shock, Ocheeva did the splits before falling backward onto her backside, her axes clattering to the dirt.

There was an echo of laughter from around her and Ocheeva pushed the blindfold away from her eyes, only to find the Arishok standing over her.

"Shorten your stance. Everything else is perfection but your stance is sloppy." He grunted. "You can't fight a battle from down there."

"Sorry my Arishok…" Ocheeva grumbled and stood quickly, kicking dirt at the Karasten that tripped her. Her qunari brother simply smirked and sat back, brushing the dirt off.

"Don't be sorry." He advised. "Just get better." Short, sharp, but good advice. Just as one would expect from the Arishok.

She followed the qunari warlord up the stone steps and seated herself beside his legs. The qunari that had been watching their sparring returned to their duties and Ocheeva sighed.

"You did well Kadan." The Arishok muttered down to her through tight lips. "Don't be disheartened."

"Disheartened?" She looked up at him in confusion. The word sounded so very strange. She was sure she'd never heard it before.

"Angry with yourself." He explained gently, resting his hand on her head.

"Dis-heart-ened…" Ocheeva mumbled. She tested it a few more times, like she did every new word, before finally settling on its meaning. "I'm not angry Arishok. I will get better."

"Good." He cracked a slight smile.

"Arishok…" A freshly painted qunari approached the Triumvirate. He bowed ever so slightly before looking up the steps towards the Arishok's seat. "The bas they call Hawke is at the gate." He informed him in their native tongue.

A pained expression passed over the Arishok's features but as quickly as it had appeared, it was gone again.

"What does she want?"

"To see you. She says she has business. Shall I send her away?"

Sighing inwardly, the Arishok growled low in his chest in irritation. There was no business between them, surely? There was no business to be done with anyone outside the walls of the compound for that matter.

"Allow her in." He finally grumbled begrudgingly.

Whenever Hawke came to the compound, there was something wrong or worse, she wanted something. Namely, Ocheeva.

The qunari soldier bowed again and turned to leave, disappearing down the first lot of stone steps and towards the gate. The sound of the gate unbolting and opening reached the Arishok's ears and before long, Hawke, accompanied by her younger sibling, the captain of the Kirkwall guard and the story telling dwarf.

The Arishok wasn't too impressed with the stories he'd been telling Ocheeva….

"You have no business here today Basra."

"Yes, I'm aware Arishok." Hawke replied politely. "I apologise but I would like to ask something of you. Or more accurately, ask something of Ocheeva."

A quick passage of the Qun in his head helped to stop the Arishok from rolling his eyes. It was times like this that the restraints and strict teachings became very useful.

"You wish to take advantage of her abilities? Why else would you ask for her otherwise?" His hand absently stroked the braid in Ocheeva's hair. She shifted beside him and ever-so-slightly leaned into his touch.

"I wish for her to accompany me on an expedition I'm about to undertake."

"An expedition into where?"

"The deep roads. I'd like Ocheeva to accompany me." Hawke explained. She was quietly hopeful. The Arishok's face hadn't changed and he was quiet for a short time. She hoped he was considering just how helpful that could be to the Qun.

"No." He answered with little hesitation.

Hawke's face dropped and so did her heart. "Don't you think it would benefit your religion?"

"No." He repeated. At his feet, Ocheeva looked between them, fidgeting in anticipation. "When the blight covered your lands, I sent the Beresaad to answer my questions on the blight. Though most were killed, the sten leading the group survived and accompanied the Hero of Ferelden in battle in order to defeat it. They were successful, as you know, and when the sten came to find me, landing here not long after we were shipwrecked, he gave me answers. He told me of the blight and the Darkspawn and the deep roads, of which he travelled in order to help fend off the blight. I know what they are and I know of the dangers involved in travelling them. You are no grey warden, Bas. And even if you were, I would not allow Ocheeva to travel into such a place."

"Surely this is her choice?" Aveline frowned. "She wishes to repay a debt to Hawke, so surely she should decide if she wants to join the expedition."

The Arishok's thin lips pulled back into a sneer and his eyes narrowed on the captain in near disgust.

"Ocheeva repays her debt because I allow her to." He growled.

"That makes no sense." Hawke cut in. "How does that even work?"

"It works because it is her role under the Qun." He snapped back, edging forward on his throne.  
>"Under the Qun, Ocheeva is to remain by my side. Under my jurisdiction. She leaves this compound because I allow it. Because the Qun <em>allows <em>me to allow it."

"So if the Qun suddenly demands you must tell her to stop breathing, you have to tell her to do it?" Hawke asked, more out of sarcasm than anything else. She still couldn't wrap her head around how beings allowed themselves to be brainwashed with such abstract ideals, as Anders put it.

"Yes. If that is what the Qun demands, than that is what I ask of Ocheeva or any other you see around you." The Arishok said, motioning to the Karasten around them. "They then have a choice. Obey and live, or deny and die."

Shaking her head, Hawke looked to the young woman sat beside the Arishok's leg.

"If he asked you to stop breathing because the Qun demanded it, would you? Really?"

Ocheeva glanced between the Arishok and Hawke once more before answering. "If that is what the Arishok asked of me, then I would gladly do it."

"It sounds to me she's only willing to do it because you tell her to Arishok, more than actually doing it in the name of the Qun." Aveline mused.

As far as the Arishok was concerned, the whole conversation was beginning to grate on his nerves. Shifting in his seat to rest his hands on his knees, he glared down at the basra below him.

"Every decision I make, every action I order, is a demand by the Qun. As Arishok, it is my role to ensure everything the qunari under me does is in the best interests of the Qun. No one knows or understands the Qun better than I and the other two pillars of the Triumvirate and because of this, my words are seen to come straight from the teachings themselves. If the Qun demands something as ridiculous as Ocheeva to cease breathing, than I must order it and Ocheeva will obey because she wishes to follow the Qun."

The group stared awkwardly at each other for a long moment and Ocheeva chewed at her lip. The air grew thick with tension and the qunari around them shifted irritably.

"So it's a no then?" Varric finally broke the tension, much to everyone's relief.

"Ocheeva will remain here. I will not have her venture into the deep roads." The Arishok said forcibly.

Hawke and her friends left without another word. The gates were closed behind them once more and feeling aggravated by the whole situation, the Arishok stood. Ocheeva mirrored and followed him in silence as he began to make his way back into the heart of the compound.


	10. Chapter 10

Chpt 10

part 1

The sun had barely risen over Kirkwall, but the market place was a buzz with activity already.

The expedition into the deep roads was set to leave that day and Hawke and her companions stood in the square alongside the dwarves and hirelings, awaiting Bartrand's word.

"Bethany, please. Don't do this to me. I can't lose both children to the Darkspawn." Marian and Bethany's mother begged. Both siblings were fully prepared to go on the search for fame and riches, leaving their mother in despair.

"Mother. I will be _fine_." Beth insisted. "Marian and Anders will be there. Varric and Aveline too. Don't worry."

Leandra shrank under her daughter's argument and rubbed her face tiredly.

"Beth. Marian. I beg you… I _BEG_ you. Don't do this to me."

The older Hawke remained silent, watching her mother despair. She knew this was coming. Marian wished they hadn't told her. She wished she didn't have to listen to her mother beg them not to leave. Leandra knew they needed this and yet she still tried.

Her mind drifting as she watched her sister and mother, Marian almost missed the soft call of her name from not far behind her.

Glancing over her shoulder first, she saw nothing and no one, and returned to the conversation ahead of her.

"Serah Hawke!"

Turning again, she caught sight of a chestnut mass of hair, complete with braid, and two large green eyes peering at her from around a nearby corner.

"Ocheeva?"

Bethany and Leandra paused mid argument to see, along with the others.

Shyly, the Qunari woman appeared from behind the building, followed closely by two large qunari soldiers. People around them seemed to bristle and quickly move away.

"I'm pleased that I caught you in time." The young woman said, moving closer to Hawke and her friends. "I have been allowed to come."

There was a moment of pause; Hawke blinking once or twice as she thought over what had been said.

"The Arishok said you can come with us?" She asked, almost in disbelief.

Ocheeva nodded.

"He said it would benefit the Qun if I went with you. Gain some knowledge and maybe experience in battle too."

"Well that's a turnaround…" Varric commented under his breath.

"The Ocheeva is now in your care Basra." One of the Karasten spoke, making those around jump. "She is to return unharmed, within the time you have specified this expedition will take. Any longer, or Ocheeva's death will bring serious punishment to you and all those around you, as is the word of the Arishok and the word of the Qun."

"Er… alright." Hawke stumbled for words a little.

"Tell the Arishok, he has my word that Ocheeva will be returned in one piece." Aveline covered for Hawke, who seemed strangely lost for words while staring at the huge horn headed men.

"Your word isn't much to us…." The Karasten of the other side of Ocheeva hissed before both said something in their foreign tongue to the little Ocheeva and bowed, leaving immediately after.

Ocheeva turned back to Hawke, a large smile on her face and her eyes bright.

"So when do we leave? I am….. excited?"

Varric nodded. "That's the word Green eyes. You got it spot on."

Ocheeva beamed at her triumph with the strange word and followed Hawke and her friends as they grabbed their stuff to leave.

"So what made the Arishok change his mind?" Bethany asked after saying goodbye to her mother. Leandra gave one last heartbroken look before reluctantly making her way back toward the steps to low town.

"We spoke about it." Ocheeva said simply in reply and fiddled with the straps holding her axes to her back.

"And by spoke I assume you mean you pestered him into letting you go?" Varric snickered and grabbed a rather large pack from the floor.

"Pester? I don't know what you mean." Ocheeva smiled coyly and glanced around at the others in the expedition.

"Alright ladies!" Bartrand boomed, his hands clasped together. "Let's get this show on the road!"

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You didn't bring much…" Bethany commented softly as she walked beside Ocheeva.

The qunari carried nothing but her axes and a small, handmade bag that rested on her hip.

"I do not need much." She replied with a smile. "I carry some food, a small package of Gaatlok…."

"Gaatlok?" Aveline looked over at her, startled. "Your carrying qunari explosive powder?"

Ocheeva nodded innocently. "Every member of the Antaam carries just a little." She said.

"Can I give you some friendly advice?" Varric coughed and shuffled closer to her to make their conversation more discreet. Ocheeva glanced down at the dwarf, listening intently. "Don't let that slip to anyone else here but us…" He told her. "Things could get ugly if people know your carrying something that could cut corners in the way of progress…"

"I… I don't understand." The young woman's nose wrinkled as she tried to process what he'd told her. "Cut corners?"

"Something qunari don't do I imagine…." Ander said flippantly.

"People will try and take it from you if they know that the Gaatlok could cut out having to dig tunnels…." Varric explained.

"They can try..." Ocheeva said, pulling a sour face. "The Qun demands I fight to the death to protect the Gaatlok. Even the small amount I carry."

"That could be awkward…" Anders muttered.

"So how big is the bang that stuff can create anyway?" Hawk nudged Anders forward, trying to avoid any conflict.

"If I really needed to use it, it could bring down walls, or blow away a great many enemies at once." The young Qunari woman waved her hand nonchalantly.

"Could come in handy down there." Aveline nodded.

Anders tossed a glance over his shoulder, eyeing Ocheeva before shrugging.

"I hope you have a good amount of it then. I grantee it will be needed."

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

After entering the deep roads as planned, the expedition didn't get very far.

The whole place smelled. It smelled of smoke. Sulphur. And under that, it smelled…Raw. It was almost suffocating.

Ocheeva was used to the sun light. Par Vollen was warm and sunny. The air was clean, despite the slight smell of salt that hung in the air around the coast and the smell of all the greenery in the jungles. The deep roads couldn't have been more different. They were only a few days in and yet the tunnels, the heat and the cramped conditions made the young qunari woman irritable.

The dwarves seemed right at home there. Even Varric, who claimed he'd never even seen his ancestral home of Orzammar, seemed unconcerned about the conditions. Ocheeva supposed it was all down to him being a dwarf regardless.

"Hold up!"

Bartrand halted the group as they passed over a long stretch of Thaig.

"What's happening?" Bethany whispered down to Varric.

"I'm not sure sunshine." He told her and watched another dwarf run up to his brother.

"There's been a collapse!" the dwarf said loud enough for the rest of the group to hear. "The way forwards blocked."

"What?!" Bartrand snarled, causing the other dwarven man to back up. "Isn't there another way around?!"

The other man shook his head. "The side passages are far too dangerous.. I-!" Before he could finish, Bartrand had punched him in the face, knocking him straight to the floor.

"Useless!" He ranted. "What am I paying you for?!"

"What are _we_ paying them for…." Hawke corrected with a grunt.

The hirelings around them shrugged and looked between each other sheepishly.

"Set camp!" Bartrand snapped and stormed off to examine the blocked passage for himself.

"Well, it looks like we're not moving for now…" Aveline sighed and dropped her things to the floor before sitting on a fallen chunk of rock.

"Bartrand knew to expect for this…" Varric muttered and helped to lift the dwarf his brother had hit to his feet.

"How long will we be here?" Bethany shivered and moved closer to her sister. "This place gives me the creeps."

"I imagine we'll be here until they can move the blockage sunshine." Varric replied.

Ocheeva had moved away from the main group and was crouched on the ground, examining a rock with unusual patterning. She rolled it between her hands and smiled before tucking it away in her little bag.

She continued to do so for a while, her travelling companions trying to make themselves comfortable as they waited.

"The Arishok likes rocks I take it?"

Glancing over her shoulder, Ocheeva found Hawke watching her intently.

"No… but I like them." She smiled and tucked another small rock into her bag.

"Don't you think all those rocks will weigh you down a little?" the other woman asked, coming to crouch beside Ocheeva as she rummaged through another pile of stone.

"I don't intend to take them all. I only pick the pretty ones." Ocheeva said softly and picked up an oddly shaped rock. She rolled it between her hands like she did the others and found that it crumbled and broke; a strong smell hitting them both.

"Well that's pleasant…" Hawke coughed and Ocheeva dropped the rock with a frown.

"Congratulations. You two just discovered some petrified nug shit." Varric laughed. Both women seemed to cringe away from the offending object and pull very disgusted faces.

"This is ridiculous!" Everyone suddenly turned to see Bartrand returning from the passage, ranting and raving about the blockage.

"Problem brother?" Varric smirked.

"Sodding deep roads!" He grumbled. "Who knows how long it will take to clean the path!" He threw his hands in the air and growled.

"Shouldn't we try and find another path? We're not making money by just sitting here y'know." Varric commented.

"You think I'm an idiot Varric?! " Bartrand growled and stepped up to his younger brother, squaring off. "I'm _trying_ to find another way around. But the scouts say the side passages are too dangerous."

"There's a reason you brought us, you know." Hawke grinned. "And it's not just because I have a pretty face."

Bartrand glared up at Hawke, his nostrils flaring.

"Ok, look. We'll go try and find another way. If we come running back, screaming, you'll know staying put was the best choice." Varric suggested, holding his hands up.

"Fine! Find a way around. Just do it quickly!" Bartrand snorted and stomped past them.

Looking between each other Marian, Bethany, Varric, Aveline, Anders and Ocheeva grabbed their things, ready to trudge further into the thaig.

"I-I hate to trouble you my friends…" Ocheeva stopped mid step, as did others in the group, to look over at the little dwarf, Bodahn Feddic, the trader that had accompanied them on the expodition, along with his son, Sandal.

Oddly though, his son was missing from his side.

"I fear my boy sandal has wondered off. He's somewhere in those passages there…" He pointed in the direction they were heading.

"You… let your son wonder off into Dark spawn infested passages?..." Ander asked in disbelief.

"I didn't let him." Bodahn stressed, his expression painted with worry. "He just doesn't understand danger like he should!"

"We'll keep an eye out for him." Bethany said softly and touched the dwarves' shoulder.

"Oh thank you… My poor sandal. I can't believe he's done this!" Bodahn buried his face in his hands and groaned mournfully.

"We better move quickly then." Varric told Hawke and began to lead the way.

Ocheeva watched Bodahn until they were out of sight. The dwarf was still mopping and whining at the loss of his child and she wondered why the boy would want to leave the party in the first place.

XxxxxxxxxX

Dark spawn…

Ocheeva had never seen one in the flesh. Until that moment, that was.

When the sten had returned to the Arishok with answers on the blight, Ocheeva had sat in awe beside the Arishok as Sten relayed his tales and what he had learned. His trip to the deep roads had especially peaked her interest and had left her with some questions of her own.

Crouching down and peering at the thing she'd just slain, Ocheeva examined what she'd been told was a Hurlock and bit her lip.

It was ugly, with cold dead eyes and twisted face. A drone, unthinking of itself. It's what many people thought of the qunari. Ocheeva knew differently.

"I thought you said the deep roads would be clear of dark spawn?" Bethany grunted and clutched her staff tightly.

"We're in the deep roads…" Ander muttered. "There's always dark spawn."

"We have to keep moving." Aveline pulled her sword out of a fallen dark spawn and wiped her forehead with the crook of her elbow.

"Aveline's right. The longer we linger in one place, the easier it will be for the dark spawn to build numbers and swarm us." Anders agreed and started forward again.

"How many dark spawn are there?" Ocheeva collected up her axe, which she'd embedded in a dark spawn's head, and began to follow after the rest of her group.

"Too many to count, I imagine…." Anders answered.

"But I thought you were a grey warden..." she replied. "don't you know these things?"

Anders huffed out a breath and peered around a corner, looking for any sign of movement. When it was clear there was none, he motioned for everyone else to follow.

"We sense dark spawn and have a connection to the arch demon. It doesn't mean we know much else though. I mean, other than when there'll be a blight."

"Well, ain't you useful…" Hawke snorted teasingly and followed close behind Ander as he started down another passage.

He was about to answer, no doubt retort with some smart remark, but before he could utter a word, a roar echoed across the large stone room they'd entered and an ogre charged them from its lurking spot in the corner of the room.

"Duck!" Someone yelled and everyone threw themselves to the floor and out of the way of the ogre's horns.

Ocheeva hit the stone floor with a thud and a gasp as the wind was knocked from her. Her axes clattered together on her back and she craned her back to look at the monstrous beast, now struggling to free its horns from the wall.

"Kossith…." She whispered, staring at the beast just a fraction too long.

"Ocheeva! Move!" Aveline demanded, causing the younger woman to blink back to reality, to find the ogre almost upon her.

Scrambling to her feet, she threw herself out of the way once more, rolling and snatching her axes from her back.

Bolts of lightning flew across the room and hit the dark spawn monster in the back, the electricity making it shake uncontrollably and foam at the mouth.

From his place in the floor, Varric fired continuously at the ogre, hitting it in the chest, neck and face.

Aveline as always, threw herself into the fight, attacking its lower body and legs. One particular slash took out its kneecap and the ogre fell to one knee on the floor.

"Ocheeva now! Hit it!" Aveline screamed before the ogre swung at her, knocking her backward and sending her sword and shield flying.

Her hands sweating as she clutched the handles, Ocheeva found herself unable to do as commanded. Her eyes stared directly at the ogre intrigued and a little disturbed at the resemblance it held to her brethren.

"Ocheeva!"

A burning sensation bristled up Ocheeva's back and neck and she yelped as a stream of fire shot close by her. Realising it was Bethany, Ocheeva stumbled back, pressing her back to the stone wall of the red room, gulping back air.

The room seemed to shake as the ogre finally fell dead.

"Let's not do that again…" Varric grumbled as he collapsed back on the floor, lying flat out.

"What was wrong with you?!" Aveline had turned red in the face and Ocheeva couldn't tell if it was from anger or from the recent battle as the flame haired woman approached her. "You just froze up! One of us could have been killed!" She yelled.

"I…I'm sorry…" Ocheeva mumbled sheepishly.

"Leave her alone Aveline." Marian coughed and wiped her nose of blood. She'd hit the floor face first, busting her nose on the stone.

"She's supposed to be a warrior." Aveline growled back at her companion.

"Warrior, mage, lord, lady. It doesn't matter who you are. When you face an ogre for the first time, someone always freezes."

Ocheeva was quite surprised at Anders sudden defence.

"Leave her be Aveline. She'd never even seen a dark spawn until today, let alone faced an ogre."

"I don't suppose they have ogres in Par Vollen." Bethany pushed past Aveline gingerly and took Ocheeva's hand, helping her to her feet.

"That thing…it looked like my brothers…" skin prickling at the memory, Ocheeva shuddered and looked over at the dead ogre.

"Ogres come from Qunari broodmothers." Anders answered in an exhausted huff as he brushed himself off.

"Kossith…" The little Qunari woman corrected him.

"Yea. Kossith. Sorry." The mage muttered and collected up his splintered staff.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The group stood staring at the young dwarven boy Sandal, standing amongst a swarm of frozen dark spawn.

"You have to be kidding me…." Hawke whispered, taking one stone step at a time on her way to the boy. Sandal laughed and smiled, waving at them.

"Did you do this?" Hawke asked him, couching to get to his level.

"Boom!" He laughed and handed her a rune stone.

"Marian…." Bethany gasped, her older sister looking away from the lad toward the frozen ogre.

"Clever lad." Varric chuckled. "We should bring him with us on more adventures!"

Ocheeva wondered over to the ogre, curiously running her hand on its arm. It was freezing and the frost burnt her fingers. She could only imagine what it was like inside the block of ice.

"How long will this last?" she wondered out loud to herself.

"Hopefully long enough for us to get out of here." Anders commented, passing the ogre.

"Go on back to Bodahn now Sandal. The ways clear now." Hawke told him with a smile.

"Not that he'd have much trouble anyway…" Varric snorted.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

With the road eventually cleared thanks to Hawke and crew, the expedition moved on quickly.

They moved deeper and deeper into the earth, the sheer thought of how much rock was above them made Ocheeva's head spin as she sat in the small camp the group had set up in some very ancient ruins.

She'd lost track of the days. She'd asked Aveline. She seemed the most sensible, so it seemed logical she should know. But it turned out she wasn't sure either. Rolling the rocks she'd collected around in her hands, Ocheeva glanced about. The Hawke sisters had taken to their bed rolls, the younger of the two complaining that she didn't feel too well.

Anders was sat reading a book and writing down certain passages. She'd seen him do it a few times in the past. Hawke had said it was for his manifestos, not that any of the group seemed to have read them. Ocheeva was under the impression that they allowed him to continue such silliness out of jest.

Aveline sat gazing at the small fire they had created in order to cook food. She'd been that way for a while, as if deep in thought. Ocheeva would have asked, but after being snapped at during the battle with the ogre she was more than hesitant.

Varric was arguing with Bartrand over the far side of the ruins. Bartrand was desperate to push on, but his little brother was insisting everyone needed rest. He was right of course. Varric always seemed to be right.

Resting her chin on her hand, she watched as the two dwarves tried to speak over one another, arms flailing about and insults being tossed back and forth.

"Makes me glad to be an only child."

Ocheeva jumped out of her skin and nearly spun on her rock seat to see Aveline come to rest next to her. She was watching Varric and his brother too.

"If one of them throws a punch, I'll have to go and stand between them or something." The captain of the guard chuckled, her eyes turning to the younger woman beside her.

"Would they really hit each other?" Ocheeva asked hurriedly, turning away to look at the dwarven brothers.

"They're dwarves. Worst still, they're dwarven brothers. Anything goes to them."

Ocheeva bit her lip as Bartrand suddenly lunged at Varric, only to catch himself. Turned out, it was a bluff, one Varric called easily without flinching.

"I would never hit my brothers."

Aveline continued to watch the tanned woman beside her, Ocheeva watching back out of the corner of her eye.

"No, I don't suppose the Qun would take too kindly to you suddenly lashing out at your… brothers…."

Taking a deep breath, Ocheeva turned to face Aveline. "I'm sorry Guardswoman. I should have done something to help today."

Much to her surprise Aveline smiled warmly and shook her head.

"No. I'm sorry. I should have known. I forgot this was the first time you'd experienced anything like this." She turned her attention back to Varric and Bartrand; they're argument dying down as Bartrand stormed away. "Pretty much everyone in the group has come face to face with dark spawn. Anders is a warden. Hawke, Bethany and I fought our way through them to get the Kirkwall. Varric's a dwarf. I know he's never been to his homeland but it's naturally in him, y'know?"

Ocheeva nodded.

"I bet you don't get any Dark spawn in Qunari lands…"

"No." Ocheeva sighed, looking down at the rocks in her hands. "We hear tales as we travel. I heard once that dark spawn are everywhere. Under the ground. They could be under Par Vollen. They've never made themselves known though."

"You did well." Aveline suddenly commented.

Ocheeva looked up from her hands, watching Aveline's unfamiliar, soft expression. "For someone that's only ever heard tales, you showed little fear."

"That's why I am Ocheeva." The Qunari shrugged with a sheepish smile. "I was too clumsy or too impatient to carry out the duties given to other females in the Qun. But when I fight, I show no fear. I'd rather die in battle than waste away reading scrolls or teaching." She smirked slightly. "I was punished for saying that too loud once in front of the Tamassrans…."

"Do they punish you severely for saying thought types of things?"

Ocheeva thought for a moment before shaking her head. "It is not as bad as we make out. If we speak out of turn in front of the wrong people, we have to be re-educated. It means we spend some time relearning the lessons we are taught as children. One of those lessons is to restrain ourselves from making disrespectful remarks."

The captain of the guard's nose wrinkled as she thought. "I don't understand."

Turning to face the other woman directly, Ocheeva started to explain.

"I do not lack respect for others under the Qun. I do not lack respect for painters, farmers, artisans, merchants or priests. They follow they're role and I follow mine. People in your lands talk badly about one another, insulting another for their role. You are a merchant, so you cannot stay here. You are a lord or lady, so you must not do this or that or talk to this person. Everything here is set on different levels, as are people. In the Qun, we are one. We are all equal and we do not sneer at one another about the roles we have been given. Everyone has their important role. To say I would rather go to war then be a priest or farmer is disrespectful to those under the Qun who have been given that role. They are just as important in the goal of being one. Even if I do not enjoy the thought of that role for myself."

"Ah!" Aveline sat back and nodded. "I think I get it. Sort of."

Ocheeva nodded simply once more.

* * *

><p>Ok guys, its been a long time and i'm sorry its taken so long but I've had a lot on. this is part one (and yes I know the endings a little weak but its all I could manage atm). I'll try and get the next few chapters up quickly now because I'd really like to get the the meat and bone of this.<p>

GP


End file.
